Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes
by theherbflower
Summary: His eyes were so Green, a bright emerald green. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that those were the eyes I wanted to gaze into during the night and the ones I wanted to wrap myself in when morning came...Reviews are always nice. Albus Severus & OC....
1. Intoductions and the Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note: **Here is chapter one revamped. Again!

Author: **theherbflower**

Story: **Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes**

Chapter One: **Introductions upon the Hogwarts Express.**

Disclaimer! _I own __**nothing**__! don't shoot me Mr. Copper!_

London, England.

August 31st 2016 (AN: Don't know, don't care)

Sunday 20:56

The night was crystal smooth as I looked out the balcony window of my bedroom unto the gardens below. My stomach was in pits of excitement, tomorrow I was going to be leaving this god awful place. Tomorrow I would be leaving for school, and not just any school a school by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and heaven help me I was excited. Though it was suffice to say that my parents were on the opposite end of the spectrum, _they_ were furious and disgusted. You see, my parents were the type of people who only care about status and wealth. They were both members high up in the British Aristocracy and Parliament; they both hate anything and everything abnormal, weird and simple; they sought the ritzy life style and perfection. So adding a daughter who was a young witch, well that didn't fit too well with them. They were both infuriated with me, so much so that I fear the day that I'll have to return to this place.

They had confined me to my chambers, told everyone that they knew that I was going to a boarding school over in the states and treated me more or less like some filthy cockroach that overstepped its boundaries in their lavish and over priced lifestyle. I was more than happy to be leaving this place tomorrow, even if it is to a place I'd never been or more or less thought of before. Anywhere on this planet was better than here, and good god was I ecstatic to be able to leave. It was a dream come true, a way out. An escape hatch that I was taking even if it led to heartbreak, to anything because anything was better than this. I'd never have to see they're angry condescending faces everyday; the cold hard glares that were chalk full of malice. I could go off and make friends that weren't sons or daughters of other equally as rich and snobby lords and ladies. I could go and just be myself and no one in the world would care because they wont be those stuck up snobs.

I mean sure, they kept me well fed and watered. They couldn't possibly send me of to school malnourished now could they? A servant was sent three times a day to deliver a meal, and it wasn't as if I actually wanted to eat with any of them and they're ridiculous formalities. To me it was all a bit waste of time; a waste of energy; and a waste of intelligence. And tomorrow I wouldn't have to deal with they're stupid crap anymore. I have spent the last eleven years of my life dealing with this crap. Though part of me was sad, I mean after all you are supposed to love your family right? Everything used to be fine back when my real father was alive, but he died in a car crash some five and a half years ago. My mother remarried to Lord Tomas Wellington and soon presented me with a brat half sister named Elizabeth who hated me as much as I hated her. She was stuck up, snob nosed, whiny, irritating, and self centered. My mother adores her, the favorite daughter I'd say. Mother turns a blind eye to me, I'm nothing more than an eyesore. Elizabeth loved to make me get into trouble for everything, and I mean everything.

I sighed from my post at the window and moved over to my bed where I unceremoniously plopped down. I guess I don't have much of a story to tell, my father is dead and I live with my evil mother, stepfather and half sister. I've got hazel eyes and long golden hair that falls into messy ringlets down my back. Music and Ballet are my passions; art my expression of soul. I am way too bloody short for my age and have an overwhelming obsession with the color green. I love anything and everything to do with music, art, and cooking. My father told me once before he died that art was the expression of one's soul, and you could never go wrong with it, no matter what. I climbed back up from my bed and stood before walking into the loo where I looked up into the mirror while turning on the taps and splashing my face with a refreshing blast of cool water. I gazed at my reflection and cringed at the mass of freckles I had splattered across my face. While I was most assuredly not like those stuff shirts, I did hate those god damn blasted little marks. I mean I swear, someone could mistake me for having some horrible skin condition. Ok well they're not that bad, but still I do hate the little things.

Deciding that there wasn't much else to do, that I'd go to sleep. And which after I walked back over to my bed; curled up in the warm blankets, I did.

.o.o.

The morning came with large streams of brilliant golden sunlight splattered across my face. I sat up quickly and looked over at my alarm, the time read 07:00. I was up considerable earlier, as the train left the station at 11:00. I knew for a fact that I'd already packed everything that I could want or need for the year. I rose from my sunbathed bed and stepped into the loo to take a shower. When I'd finished some half of an hour later I ran a brush through my hair and stepped out into my room where I'd put on some clothes for the day. I picked out the normal green flower pattern skirt, a green tee shirt with a flowery peace sign on it and a pair of my moccasin shoes. I brushed my hair and waited for it to dry into its normal messy spiral curl state. After they appeared I did a double check of my trunk and as I really did have very little still to do, walked over to my looking glass. I put a couple of pins in my hair to keep my curls form my face, picked up my trunk and bag before sweeping out of the room.

It was 10:35 when we arrived at the station at Kings Cross. My mother and stepfather were walking sullenly behind me with nasty sneers smeared across they're pompous faces. They of course spent all the money they possible could so that I would leave well represented just in case if anyone were to ask. My mother stopped abruptly just before I was about to go through the barriers of platform nine and ten. She had that horrible look on her face as if she were dealing with that filthy cockroach again. She turned to me and glared darkly at me, as if I were really that piece of vermin that she detected. I sighed and let her start her rant, the same one that I'd been hearing for days, most likely the same one I'd be hearing until I was of age to leave.

"If I were you, I would not even dream of coming home for this Christmas. You will stay at that little freak school of yours with all the other little freaks. Do you understand me?" she spat out at me while shaking my shoulders hard and reforming the bruises that were still there form her last bashing.

"Yes Mother."

"You will wait at the café up the street on the day of your return home. Someone will be sent along to fetch you."

"Yes Mother."

"And you will be on the kitchen staff this summer for all of the money I've spent on you and your schooling understand? You will however be expected at the social occasions and engagements as you will keep up name and status. Are we understood?"

"Yes Mother."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." she barked at me as she and the Lord swept off.

I rolled my eyes heavily as I stepped though the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. It was like walking through air, even though there was a large barrier of brick around me in theory. The sight upon my eyes as I stepped onto the platform was magnificent with its large scarlet steam engine waiting for me to board. I roughly carried my heavily laden trunk onto the train. I panted slightly and started to heave it up the steps when someone that was oh so nice plucked it right up out of my hands and pulled it on for me. The boy who had come to my rescue had harsh red hair that fell into his eyes messily. He then motioned for me to come along with him. We walked to an empty compartment and he loaded my truck up into the luggage rack before he turned around to me and smiled all the while sticking out his hand.

"Hello. The name is James." he said with a smarmy grin lighting up his face.

"Umm. Heather." I smiled at him before I stuck my hand into his and shook.

"Well Heather, I hope to see you in Gryffindor House. If not perhaps sometime else." he grinned at me before turning to leave. "Thank you James." I told him, the smile never leaving my face.

"Oh your welcome my dear little Flower."

"Um… Flower…"

"Oh sorry." He blushed. "it's a bad habit I picked up with most of the people I know having flower names. None of them actually do let me get away with calling them that though. My little sister's names Lily and my cousins name is Rose… and I have a friend in Gryffindor House named Tulip, its bunch really."

"Ok. Well still, thanks for the help."

"Your Welcome." he smiled at me again before leaving.

I sat down on one of the burgundy seats and smiled. I was leaving this town and hopefully it would be a good and oh so happy goodbye…

.o.o.

It must have been about fifteen minutes later that the compartment door opened again and a boy roughly my age walked in. He had long white blond hair that was slicked back to his head with a haughty expression on his face. He looked over at me disdainfully and simply asked as if regardless of my answer if he could sit in here.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I smiled courteously. "No, not at all…"

"Thanks. The name is Scorpius. Yours?"

"Heather." I told him with yet another smile.

He smiled back. "Your smile is infectious."

"Aww shucks doc, thanks." I said as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Well I'm going to guess that your name suits you as you do look like a walking talking flower."

"Um… thanks." I rolled my eyes. "Yours suits you well to. Strange, slightly haughty, but nice."

"Are you calling me strange, haughty and nice?" he laughed, a smirk picking up on his face. "What a truly strange combination."

And again I rolled my eyes. "Maybe…"

"Right. Its actually a family tradition on my fathers mothers side of the family. We all have names to do with Greek Mythology and the Constellations. My grandmother was Narcissa, a name derived from Narcissus. I had a cousin named Sirius after the dog star, another named after the star Regulus and an uncle Orion. My fathers name was taken from the dragon constellation." he stopped after this, his face going slightly pale.

"Draco?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"That's pretty cool. S'one of my favorite constellations. Though I do have to say that my favorite would be Orion."

"Really? I've always liked Bootes personally."

"That's cool."

"So, are you a Muggleborn?" he asked while reaching into his satchel for something.

"Well that is what the lady told me when she came and handed me my Hogwarts letter."

"That's really cool. I've always wanted to meet a Muggleborn. Not that you are any different though." he tossed me a piece of candy form his bag.

"Thanks." I replied looking at the odd colored wrapper. "So then I take it that you are from a Wizard family?"

"Yeah. I come from the Malfoy line, though you'll soon learn that we aren't the most well liked. And I cant really blame most people for that."

"Why?" I asked opening the candy which turned out to be a butterscotch and popped it into my mouth. "You seem nice."

"Eh." he sighed with a shrug. "Bad politics and all that."

"Oh. Ok." I smiled.

"What's your last name?" he asked while leaning his head to the side. "So far I only know that you're a Heather.. Gorgeous flower by the way, mum has them growing outside in the garden."

"Um Winchester, Heather Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Exactly."

"Hot stuff." he laughed. "Interesting choice in name. A flower and a gun. Your parents must be intuitive. So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"I dunno what the houses are to be honest." I told him my cheeks growing warm again. "This kid helped me earlier said that he hoped to see me in Gryffindor. But other than that…"

He grinned at me cheekily.

"Well there is the most noble House of Gryffindor, known for those who are brave, daring, and bold. The esteemed House of Ravenclaw for those who are quick-witted and intelligent at heart; The mighty House of Hufflepuff known for all those who are loyal and just; and then there is the wonderful House of Slytherin, known for those who are all prejudice jack assed purebloods. They are the self centered ones of the lot." he finished with a large smile. "And those my dear, are the Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So I'm guessing you don't like Slytherin House too much."

"My whole stinking family has been in Slytherin house, and quite frankly my dear, I do not wish to follow in they're footsteps. I'm actually quite hoping for Gryffindor myself." he smirked. "It might show those bloody grandparents a thing or two."

"So I can see." I told him with yet another smile.

"So where do you think that you'll be going?"

I bit my lip and turned up my face in concentration. "Well I wasn't that smart or witty, so I am most definitely not Ravenclaw material; I don't think I'm that cunning or self obsessed so Slytherin Is out too…

"Well I'd feel safe to put my bet on either Gryffindor House of Hufflepuff."

"That's cool."

"So what's it like to live with the muggles? Is it cool? Fun?"

"Well if you have nice parents I'm sure it would be cool or fun. Mine are a bit prejudiced and they're really peeved that I turned out so in they're words 'Abnormal'."

"Its they're loss." he grinned at me, his smarmy attitude a bit strong. It was then that a Witch carrying a whole load of sweets on a trolley opened the door. I honestly wish that I'd brought some money, though if I did I bet I'd gain like an extra twenty or something along the like.

"Wicked!" Scorpius cheered at me. "I'm starved. We've been talking for so long I swear I'm going to go spare without anything to eat." he chuckled heartily, digging in his pocket for something and then emerging with is coin bag. "Want any long?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh no." I waved him off. "I'm not hungry in the slightest.

Of course it was then that my stomach decided to give a loud, large and hearty rumble.

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright then, I'll have two of everything…"

AN: Haha! It has been revamped!

Cheerio!

theherbflower


	2. The Sorting

Authors Note: chapter two revamped!

Author: Herb3

Chapter Two: The Sorting

Disclaimer! I own nothing I tell you! Nor would I want to.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Just outside of Hogsmeade, Scotland.

September 1st 2016

Monday 16:23

The ceiling above us was dark and thundering, with cracks and whips of lightning slashing across the surface. Emanating the sky outside. I was in a strange wonderment at the novelty of it all. It was like something dreamt up out of a fairytale, yet reality. I looked over at Scorpius who was just as I, in awe at all of the wonders surrounding us. Hogwarts Castle was in itself a master piece of a grand design. The cute little dwarf of a man who collected us outside after we landed ashore on the boats led us in long lines of two's up to a very old and battered hat that sat perched atop an old wooden stool. The stool itself was oak. There were celtic designs running up the three legs swirling to the flat surface of a seat. The little dwarf man then began to read off names.

"Alcott, Steven."

A timid looking boy stepped forward from the back and made his way over to the stool. He took a seat and the old battered hat was lowered onto his head. A few minutes passed before the hat barked out "Ravenclaw" and the boy with a large smile painted on his pale face ran over to the cheering table on the far left that was draped in blues and bronze. This went on in a similar fashion only I noticed that no one seemed to be sorted into Gryffindor house. Just the other three.

"Bradley, Jason." Ravenclaw

"Burgess, Cissalee." Slytherin

"Evans-Carter, Ian" Hufflepuff

"Lurati, Alyson." Slytherin

It was then Scorpius's turn.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." the little dwarf man called. Scorpius puffed up his chest and walked forward letting the old dwarf man lower the hat on his head. It sat there for quite a while before shouting out "Gryffindor."

I clapped loudly for my friend, although it appeared that I was the only one to do so for a moment. Then a few claps were heard while the green and sliver table erupted into boos.

"Ophelia, Cassandra." Slytherin

"Olson, Alec." Slytherin

"Patterson, Barbara." Ravenclaw

"Potter, Albus." Gryffindor.

"Quirke, Anthony." Ravenclaw

"Rose, Kacey-Elizabeth" Hufflepuff

"Stevenson, Ashley." Ravenclaw

"Thorneton, Krysta" Hufflepuff

"Veace, Elysia." Hufflepuff

"Weasley, Rosie." Gryffindor

"Wilkes, Ashton." Slytherin

"Winchester, Heather." I tentatively walked forward shooting Scorpius a worried glance. It was that moment that my eyes met with not Scorpius's but a pair of emerald green ones. I was caught in them for a moment, they were the perfect shade of green… Scorpius caught my eyes and gave me a thumbs up and I awaited the announcement when I heard a voice in my ears. "Hmmn… you have the wit, the loyalty, and the cunning. The loyalty stands out more. Brave and bold though you are, loyalty I see you have more. But for you oh smart one, I shall give into you demand. If it's the lion you want and not the bagger, then I guess you've dealt your hand."

"Gryffindor!"

I streaked over to the Gryffindor table and to Scorpius. Where I wanted to be, where I felt I needed to be…

"Youngblood, Sackary." Ravenclaw.

The sorting was then over, and the headmistress, a formidable looking woman with a stern face stood up and addressed the hall.

"Students, Faculty. I welcome you to yet another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. And Mr. Goyle our helpful janitor has noted that the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are restricted as well as fanged Frisbees and ever bashing boomerangs. With that said, welcome and enjoy the feast…"

.o.o.

"So were abouts in England are you from?" Rosie Weasley asked with a smile. She was nice and I could see ourselves becoming the best of friends throughout Hogwarts.

"Oh London. You?" I asked her taking a bite out of my mashed potatoes.

"Devonshire."

"No way! Me too!" Scorpius replied happily.

"Cool, you should come over on holidays and we can all play Quidditch."

"You bet I'll be there." they got carried away into a conversation of they're own.

I looked up at the boy with the emerald eyes in front of me and smiled. He smiled back.

"My name's Albus." he grinned while eating his treacle tart.

"Heather." I nodded back with a smile.

"Your smile is an infectious." he told me with a flush.

"That's what Scorpius told me. But thank you none the less. Smiles and laughter are medicine for the heart."

"My mum says that. I agree though, its better to smile. Takes more muscles to frown." he chuckled

I smiled brightly at him. "Sounds pretty smart to me."

"So do you like Quidditch?" he took a hearty swig from his pumpkin juice.

"Quidditch?"

"Oh my holy helpful Merlin! You don't know what Quidditch is?" asked a horrified voice from the other side of me. It was James from the train. "Albus she doesn't know what Quidditch is? Merlin's rosy backside you'd give our uncle Ron a heart attack."

"Ok smarty pants, explain it to me then?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. Noting that Rosie and Scorpius were still in they're own conversation.

"Well Flower its like his, you know football right?"

I nod, I love to watch football on TV. I was an Ireland fan.

"Well, its just like that sort of but its played on Broomsticks. There is a Keeper. Who is like a goalie. Three chasers, who are like the runners. Two beaters. Who like in Baseball, fight back rouge Bludgers and a seeker who searches for this little golden ball that flies around. The game can only be ended when one of the two seekers find the snitch, you get one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch and ten points every time you get the Quaffle through the rings."

"Ok... well maybe you guy's can teach me one day because I barely caught half of that."

"We will flower. We will." He grinned and turned back to his friends.

"My brothers obsessed. He swears one day he will be on Ireland's Quidditch team." Albus shook his head.

"Well as long as he has a dream." I smirk and smile.

"So tell me something about yourself."

"I love music and art in any and every form. Chocolate is the light to my darkness; the peanut butter to my pb the bacon to my Blt…" I sighed dramatically. "Oh how chocolate has saved my life…"

"And apparently you like drama too." he chuckled at me.

"Yeah…" I rolled my eyes. "Exaggeration is an art form."

"And you roll your eyes far too much."

"You roll your eyes far to less."

"Contradiction!"

"Pulp Fiction!"

"What?"

"Nothing." I blushed.

"Well then fine! Mars bars!"

"Oh hells to the no, Milky Ways…"

"Casablanca!"

"Hang em High!:

"Spinach."

"Broccoli!"

"Yellow."

"Emerald Green."

"Ok. So lets talk about something else…" he trailed off.

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

His face grew red. "I play with muggle things with my Granddad. He's a bit obsessed and its just soo much fun. He has a collection of muggle plugs."

"Wow that's um…. Wow…"

"Strange? Abnormal? Slightly twisted and weird?" James added coming back to our conversation.

"Nah, just err interesting." I smiled.

"You have by far, the brightest smile that I've ever seen." Albus said with a blush. "Its infecting."

"So what my smile is a virus?" I asked with a laugh. "I'll take that it's a good one then?"

"Its true!"

"Thanks, and you…" I moved my head all cockily like and said in a deep manly voice. "Have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah?" he tweaked his eyebrows. "Well you've got pretty hair."

"Nice nails…"

"Cute dimples."

"Brilliant teeth."

"Adorable nose…"

James looked back in forth between us two with an amused expression on his face.

"Long eyelashes!"

"Gorgeous ears."

We stopped and busted into peals of laughter.

"We're quite a pair huh?"

"Oh yeah." James agreed with widened eyes. "A pair that is." he then went back to his friends conversation.

"So what's your favorite color?" Albus asked as the desert appeared atop the table.

"Green." I smiled cutting a piece of chocolate cake. "You?"

"Gold."

"Wow what an unmanly color." I smirked. "Are you sure you're a dude?"

"Shut up Winchester."

"Make me Potter!"

"Wow…" Rosie said giving me an exasperated look. "Your guy's banter has gone on forevvvvvver!"

"Oh! Sorry." I felt my cheeks warm into a blush.

"Don't be sorry Flower. Bantering is good for the soul right Al?" James asked his brother.

"I guess." Al said with a shrug.

"Now." Scorpius added dramatically. "Who has ever watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"Oh that creepy picture show with the chocolate river and the scary oompa loompas?" James asked with a horrified expression.

"Oh come on Potter. That movie rocks with socks made of satin."

"Malfoy, I'm one hundred and ten percent sure that you've done gone bonkers…"

"Eh. Well you know how the purebloods are with they're psycho inbreeding thing." Scorpius snorted.

"Scorp, even the Aristocrat British muggles do that." Rosie said with a laugh.

"That's true." I nodded. "My mom married her cousin after my dad died."

"Eww." Scorpius cringed. "That's gross!"

"I know. Keeping it in the family." I said while shaking my head.

"Well guys, I think we've wrought a friendship here. And I'm pretty sure its here to stay." Scorpius smirked. "Now back to those oompa loompas…"


	3. Fall and Halloween

Authors Note: Allo people, welcome to my new fanfic, its a bit different than I'd normally go for as I don't like to delve too deep into Jk's characters, nothing irritates me more than a fiction that has been altered with different characters than what Jk originally came up with. So Here we go...

Story: Of flowers and emerald eyes...

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own no creations of J. K She is the mastermind behind this fiction based story. I do attest to my own plot line and my charming characters lives.

Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes

Chapter Three: Fall and Halloween

Autumn came swiftly that year, bringing England's gusting winds and rains along with. The yellow and red leaves littered the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, creating a festive theme for the students. Classes were well underway, The Gryffindor first year class was paired with the Slytherin first year class for most of they're lessons as there were four Gryffindor first years and seven Slytherin. I found most of the Slytherin's rude and obnoxious, most of all, the red head beauty, Allison Lurati. She was the snottiest girl, who prized herself far more than the others. She led the Slytherin click of her as ringleader, Lavender Honeycutt, Ashton Wilkes and Alec Olson. They were terrors really, even though they were first years. The other three Slytherins, the four Gryffindors got along well with, they were Cassandra Opelie, Chris Sandoval and Cissalee Burgess. I liked Cissalee the most, she was very nice to me. Albus and I became very quick friends, it seemed some how we were on the same frequency. Scorpius was just as close as Albus to me, just in a different way.

Rose and I shared a dormitory all to our lonesome, as we were the only two first year Gryffindors. I was nice though, no one to bug us. Our dorm was soon covered in posters and girlish things, the two extra beds were donated to our stuffed animal collections and extra pillows. Rose's mum sent us some chocolates, which we consumed with in an hour and fell asleep in a sugary haze on the first of October. October progressed rapidly, days growing darker, I was consumed in my studies, as was Scorpius, the other two seemed to be on a less worried scale. I wanted to prove my parents wrong, Scorpius wanted his to be happy.

On the Fifteenth day of October, James, Al, Scorp and Rose took me out to the pitch to teach me Quidditch, which upon learning I've decided is way better and way cooler than football ever was. It was like ballet, but on brooms and its way more sweaty. James still continued to call me his flower, which to my misfortune was picked up by everyone except Al who still called my by my real name. The Halloween feast was fast approaching, along with the first Quidditch game of the season, James was a chaser and Vicotrie, his and Al's older cousin was Keeper and Captain as it was her last and Final year. Rose was going to take over the Keeper position next year, or so she hoped. Al was looking into seeker, as he swore up and down he had the best eyesight, despite his glasses which he procured for reading. They were well suited for him though, they made him look cute and fuzzy, and as best friend, I get right to call him cute and fuzzy!

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon towards the end of October, rain was coming down in heavy gails and I was simply gazing out into it, I'd always loved the rain. It made my heart soar...

"Gazing longingly into the rain?" Al came and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I want to go and dance and run around in the muck." I grinned at him.

"Well whats stopping us?"

I looked up at him in glee. "Really? You mean it?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah..." he did the deep cool aid man voice.

"Only if you carry me." I smirked and stuck my nose in the air in mock.

"Of course Buttercup!" He then scooped me up and swept me down to the portrait hole.

"Al! I was joking." I told him while he twirled us around. "Your going to make us dizzy Al."

"Ok, lets piggy back out of this place." He sat me down up on feet, gave me the James Bond smile and turned around for me to hop on,

"Your on Potter." I jumped up and off we went.

When we reached the grounds, He set me back on my feet and we were off dancing and singing in the rain. It was wonderfully fun, I don't think I'd ever had that much fun.

An: Here is a song, that I have precariously placed!

**Al**

_Heather_

**"I'd give up forever to touch you. Because I know that you can feel me somehow.**

_"Your the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now._

**"Cause all I can taste is this Moment. And all I can breathe is your life.**

_"Sooner or later its over. And I don't want to miss you right now." _

**"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand."**

_"When every thing's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

He swung me about wildly, happily. I giggled and smiled. We were drenched with rain, more heavy droplets coming back at us with the speed of light.

**"And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming. All the moment and truth in your eyes."**

_"When everything feels like the movies, you just bleed to know your alive."_

**"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand."**

_"When everythings made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

We laughed and danced, mud collecting on our shoes... He had a firm hold on my waist, twirling me about in a rhythmic tempo that only our hearts and souls could hear. The rain got the more so heavy, our dancing and singing got the more stronger. We were soon caked in mud, though neither of us could tell...

**"And I don't want the world to see me, Because I don't think that they'd understand.**

_"When Everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..."_

**"I just want you to know who I am."**

**"I just want you to know who I am."**

_**"I just want you to know who I am."**_

We stared at each other for a moment as we came spinning to a stop. I smiled my infectious smile, and he grinned back.

"So your a fan of the Goo Goo dolls?" He asked pulling me into another dance, a slower one, a more gentle one.

I laughed. "Yeah, but hey, I grew up as a muggle."

"True..."

We did not talk a lot after that, nor did we sing. We just danced...

It was near an hour later that we decided that to avoid getting sick, that we should travel back up to our dorms and get some dry clothes on. We met back up in the common room a few minutes later on the big squashy couch near the fire. He did an essay, and I simply read.

ooOO0OOoo

"Oh my gosh!" Rose sighed dramatically, pulling a dreamy sigh to her face.

"What?" I asked confusedly, pulling my teddy closer to me.

Rose looked at me astonishingly. "Oh Flower come on, That is so romantic..."

"What is so romantic about dancing out in the rain with your best _friend_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that the romance level of this charade is on high. Its cute and fluffy and soft and oh Merlin so happy." she jumped up and swung herself around in a happy twirl.

"Ok Rosie... What the hell? Are you on something that I should be worried about?" I looked at her worriedly. What the hell was she talking about?

"Oh Flower, you will see..." she hummed quietly.

"Right."

"So I accidentally bumped into Steve Alcott today..." She brightened even more than she already was.

I rolled my eyes. This girl was such a bloody hopeless romantic...

"Yeah, what happened."

"He smiled at me and blushed."

"Nice one."

"Flower, you are so a tom boy, like my cousin Lily." She shook her head plopping another sweet in her mouth.

"Well thanks, my pleasure." I rolled my eyes.

She huffed. "Oh come on Flower, we're girls!"

"Ok, I'm still failing to meet your point."

"Your so stiff. You don't think any boy is cute?"

"Rose, you are the biggest hopeless romantic that I've ever met" I smirked at the girl.

"Oh Posh, you know that you love me." She smiled warmly at me, her golden red hair swaying happily.

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Of course I do Rose, your the nicest person I've ever met."

"Oh now your going to make me cry." Tears began to well up in her sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Come here." I opened my arms for her.

We hugged tightly for a moment, her crying softly yet happily on my shoulder.

ooO0Ooo

The feast was spectacular, with live skeletons dancing upon the table tops and large clouds of bats swooping in over our heads. There were a sea of carved pumpkins lined with golden candles throughout the hall. There were candies of every type, wizard and muggle alike. It was a wonderful spread, Headmistress McGonagall smiling softly upon us all from her perch. I was currently tucked into a caramel apple with candy corn covering it. Al was chatting with Scorp who had more chocolate on his plate than anyone else in the hall. Rose was making googly eyes at James's best mate Carrogan, who was chatting with James.

"Heya Flower?" James turned to me and asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up at the red head in question.

"What would you do if I sang out of tune?"

I rolled my eyes, he was trying to get me to sing again. He'd been trying non stop for what seemed like forever.

"Not going to work James."

"Oh come on." he whined. "You will sing with Al but not me?"

"Well as it just so happens, yes."

"What did I ever do to deserve this treatment from my darling flower?"

"Well James, It could be the fact that you insist upon calling me Flower..."

"But I thought you understood! Its all I've ever wanted to do, call a loving friend flower. My sister wont let me, Rosie wont let me... Its breaking my heart." He clasped his heart heavily.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question James?" I snapped earning a loud laugh from Scorpius who covered it up with a cough and then a smile.

"What would you do if I sang out of tune?"

"I would stand up and walk out on you."

"Lend me your ear and I'll sing you a song."

"And you'll try not to sing out of Key?" I rolled my eyes once again.

"Please?" he gave me this puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head. "James, Don't give me those eyes, they wont work."

"Oh flower, your no fun."

"So...?"

"Humnph." He turned away.

"I can see it now." Scorpius shook his head in his own elegant manner.

"What?"

"The oompa loompas, they're going to get the lump."

James turned back around with round eyes. "Whats the lump?"

Scorpius looked right and then left, and spoke softly. "You James."

James's face grew really pale, "Me?"

"And guess what James?"

"What?"

"They like red heads even more."

"How do they come?"

"Oh in droves." he took a bite out of a chocolate wafer.

"Really? They're real?"

"Oh yeah James, completely." Rose smiled grimly.

"How?"

"Well James..." Al started "Just keep you feet up off the floor in the mornings and late evenings. And if you have chocolate before bed they'll come after you."

"But...! I just had a whole cake! Flower help me, how do I ward them off!" He clasped my arm tightly. I hid my laughter, this was insane.

"There is nothing you can do James, just wait for the morning. If it comes for you."

He refused to eat the rest of the feast...

AN: YAY! Another chappie! Hope you liked it.


	4. Christmas is in the air

Authors Note: Guten tag meine leiben. Sie ist der erste von dezember yahren 2010. Lol 1 December 2010. Cheers and enjoy thf

Story: Of flowers and emerald eyes...

Author: Theherbflower at

Chapter Four: As Christmas sparks the Yule tide air.

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own no creation of J. K She is the mastermind behind this fiction based story. I do attest to my own plot line and my charming characters lives.

Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes

November arrived with its sullen, sad affair of snow and cold. The castle had to have warming charms precariously placed about the main corridors and halls, so that the students wouldn't die from too much cold. I began to wear loads of under clothing, I'd never liked the cold too much and tried to avoid it at all possible costs. I didn't have many clothing for the winter, so I was at a slight disadvantage. I had only my three thin long sleeved green shirts, and not much else. So I wore them under my robes, to keep from the bitter cold that sat in as the days in November seemed to slip by. My birthday was in four days, and most successfully I'd manage to avoid this topic with my friends, as I for one did not like the speak of my birthday, I simply liked to avoid all topic of it. James was his normal outrageous self who pranked innocent people and had seamlessly continued to quest for my voice to, as he would put it, "Soothe his raging soul." The guy was a menace to not only me but to those who happened to be around me. Rose was hopelessly into boys, and at such an early age too. She spoke of her rendezvous with these guys which included not much more than holding hands and goofy smiling, which to not only my own relief, but both her cousins and to my surprise, Scorpius's as well.

I knew that soon the halls would be decorated with the seamless ribbons and all that would be Christmas, though at current I was steeped in pretending to be happy, as I couldn't let anyone notice the crack in my bravado. I was lazily settled into the squashy crimson sofa near the roaring fire. I had my favorite Jane Austen book in my clutches, seeping my self deep into the world that was Sense and Sensibility. I had a package of Chocolate that James had somehow procured and handed to me, in simple, I was in heaven. Now if I only had some nice hot coco, It and everything would be perfect. Though I guess it would be at this point that fate had deemed that my perfectness be broken by the arrival of Scorpius who with a grin, plopped down next to me and grabbed my chocolates away. He smirked and rolled his eyes before pulling me into a brotherly embrace, which I really was only to happy to fall into.

"So love, What are you reading?" Scorpius asked taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Sense and Sensibility. It's a novel by Jane Austen."

"Who's that?"

"She was a writer from the nineteenth century. She wrote novels, this one is my favorite." I placed the book marker inside the book and handed it over to Scorpius.

"Cool. Very cool. So where'd you get the chocolate?"

"James." I replied. "He somehow got it and handed me a box, which I really don't mind. I like chocolate."

"I know you do." He agreed.

I was in a comfort I hadn't ever really expected. Here I was with friends who most obviously cared about me, Scorpius was the smarmy one, he made you laugh. James was the one to stand out, do random things that only aided the laughter. Rose was the hopeless romantic, boy crazy and loopy. Al was well... Al. He was by far my best friend, the closest of all my friends, and I'll never know why.

Albus took this moment to come in on our lovely happy go lucky scene.

"What?" he asked angrily. "I don't get to be a part of this happiness?"

"Oh Al, of course you do." I opened my arm that wasn't already around Scorpius to him.

"I thought so." He huffed settling down into the embrace.

"Guys! Guys!" An excited James hollered coming through the portrait hole.

"What?" Al replied grouchily.

"Ahh now this is so cute! I need to get a picture." James pulled a camera from behind his back.

"James, where did you find a camera?" Scorpius asked confusedly.

"Oh, mum sent it for me to take pictures of Al."

"What?" Al asked outraged. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I can't believe she's spying on me." He huffed and tucked himself tight into my embrace.

"No, just checking up on you." James grinned. "Oh and she said that she can't wait for you to come home for Christmas." He moved in front of us to take a snap.

"Oh yeah, Christmas." Scorpius grinned. "We could all meet up at the Ministry Ball. My father works in the misuse of Magic office."

"That'd be wicked." James agreed.

"Totally."

"Are you taking the picture or not James?" Al barked.

"Alright, hold your bloody Hippogriffs." James pressed the button and a large flash went off.

"Hey! couldn't wait or me?" Rose came down from the girls dorms.

"Get it then." James rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Ok." she flopped herself on top of us all. Legs on Al's lap, head and elbow on Scorpius's. She posed all haughtily.

"OK." James took another snapshot and smiled.

"So what are you..." However Scorpius was cut off as the head of Gryffindor came in through the Portrait hole holding a rather large package.

"Miss Winchester, this is for you. Your parents must have sent it in the muggle fashion, the post man left it on the steps of the abandon castle he must of seen. Anyways, I assume a Happy Birthday is in order." Professor Vector smiled and turned and left, her cloaks billowing behind her.

Everyone looked at me, I blushed and stood to retrieve the package the professor had left on the table. I picked up the letter attached it read...

_'Heather._

_This was left in your inheritance from your father, it stated that it should be given to you upon your Eleventh birthday. So to honor the wishes of his will, I am sending this to you. Please be reminded that you are not to come home this holiday and this summer you will work on kitchen staff. _

_Hoping that you keep to our wishes._

_Your Mother.' _

I sighed audibly and pulled open the package. Upon doing so I gasped, the sight before me was astounding, I can only assume the reluctance my mother had sending this to me and not my stupid sister. It was an ornate emerald jewelry box, lined with crystals on the inside. It had a tinkling dancing ballerina who spun around in simple elegance as a soft tinkling played. It was simply the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen..

"So when were you going to tell us that It was your birthday?" Al asked acidly, that boy was being a right grouch today.

"Well Mr. Grouchy, I really wasn't planning on telling you. Now if you'd be so kind as to let me leave, I'll be out of your hair." I snapped storming up the steps to my dorm.

oOoO0OoOo

It had been two days since I'd spoken to Albus, and already the silence was killing me. I missed my grouchy friend, he was always so sweet behind the grouchy behavior. I hadn't talked to Scorpius or James either, they had sided along with Al. Rose was my Switzerland though, I think although she didn't understand fully, she understood enough to know that my birthday was not something I liked to think or talk about, much less celebrate. At current you could find me int he library, large and dusty Transfiguration tome in hand doing research. I sighed and laid my head down on its pages, I really wished I could talk to Albus right now, it was raining and I desired to dance and sing with him like before... I guess I could go down there by myself, though I can only imagine how boring that'd be.

On a hasty decision. I hopped up and left my dorms and Gryffindor Tower behind me. I was going a dancing.

I reached the grounds of Hogwarts in ten minutes flat. I walked over to the lake, a mere ten yard distance from Hagrid's hut which was located on the East slope of the school whilst the lake lay beyond that and the Castle to the North. I sat down underneath a drenched beech tree and gazed over at the lake, it was full and swollen. The moon above was crystal clear in the sky, although rain was pelting the grounds like crazy. The drops were like gems in the half Grey half moonlit sky. I was slowly getting drenched to the core, feeling the water caress my scalp, my cheeks, my soul. I stood up and began to spin in the muddy sand. I kicked off my shoes, ripped my socks from my feet, and then I was off spinning and twirling in the rain and mud.

"What would you do If I sang out of tune?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned to see James standing there with a camera in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"Would you stand up and walk out on me?" I continued. "Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key."

"Your singing for me flower? This is the best night of my life." He puffed his chest all macho like.

"Oh can it. You've been wanting me to sing for you for weeks, just admit it darling." I grinned.

"I do admit that I have. Now how about a happy song eh?"

"Alrightie then...

**James (an:The red head prankster.)**

_Heather (an: The lovely flower.)_

Both (an: of the cute couple o' friends. Btw its not a James and Heather paring. Its a good old Albus and Oc paring.)

**"I don't know where I'm going.**

**But I sure know where I've been.**

_Hanging on the promises and songs of yesterday._

_But I've made up my mind._

I'm not wasting no more time.

Here I go again... Here I go again.

_Though I keep searching for an answer._

**I never seem to find what I'm looking for.**

_Oh Merlin I pray you give me strength to carry on._

**'Cause I know what it means.**

_To walk alone yet always feel the dream._

**Here I go again on my own.**

_Going down the only road that I have ever known. _

**Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.**

_But I've made up my mind._

I'm not wasting no more time.

Here I go again."

"I love singing with you my Flower." James plopped down underneath the beech tree. I complied and followed suit.

Little white flowers peered up at us from they're perch in the little patch of grass in the Hogwarts sand. They were drenched in the rain that had at some point turned into a soft haze of mist. I smiled at the simply beautiful creatures, they always seemed to be happy, regardless the circumstance. I leaned forward and plucked one gently; I would take it back up to my dorm and press it, to keep its unwavering beauty. James smiled at me softly.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he slipped, trying to create a conversation.

"Oh I'm staying here this year. I figure the castle will be wonderful at Christmas time." I smiled.

He looked astonished at me. "You cannot really consider that? It's cold and lonely."

I shook my head. "My dear James, everything is fine. I'm sure the castle will be wonderful even when all the students leave."

"Come on Flower. Please, you can't just waif about lonely."

"James I'm never lonely. Loneliness is a sad thing, so therefore if you're happy; you cannot be sad or lonely."

"What if it's all cold and you get no presents?"

"James, I can live without presents. As for the whole getting cold thing. I am a witch James, I can produce a heating charm, Professor Flitwick taught us late Friday."

"WHAT? How could anyone live without presents?"

"Oh James, material things are just that, material."

"What?"

"James, I don't normally get presents. I've lived a whole life without them, I think I'll survive."

"No presents?"

"Are you obsessed or something? Who cares about superficial things people only send you for a courtesy."

"How can you say that? I am not obsessed. I just like them, they make me all fuzzy inside."

"Alright James."

We fell into a soft silence; I didn't want to tell him what I did, as I didn't want anyone to know. All my friends had loving families that would of course spend the multitude of money they had on they're children. I didn't want they're sympathy.

"Want to come in now? It's getting late and there is a curfew."

"I guess." I sighed.

He grinned down at me. "Our song is the slam of screen doors. Staying out late; tapping on your window. When where on the phone and you talk real slow, because it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date when I didn't kiss her when I should have. And when I got home, when I said amen asking god if he, could play it again." he sung dancing about like a fool.

"Taylor Swift?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yep! Isn't she the greatest?"

OoOOoO oOooOo OoOOoO

"Wait what?" I asked the boy in confusion. "You want me to come and spend Christmas with your family?"

Albus nodded. "Come on, James thought it'd be a good Idea."

"I don't know. I couldn't impose like that."

"Yes you can, mum already said so. She's already expecting you so there is no point in trying to get out of it."

"Al Christmas is a time for family."

"Yeah I know. And I want you to be part of that experience."

"Al..."

"Dammit Heather. Your my best friend and I'll be damned if I let you be alone on Christmas of all things."

"I really dunno Al..."

"I've already talked to Professor Crane. He already marked you on the list of people going home."

"You talked to our head of house without even confronting me?"

"Yeah. I did. And I knew you'd be throwing a fit too. So quit already. You don't have a choice in this matter my dear. You will come home with me and James this Christmas. You're going to meet my little Sister Lily and my mum and dad."

I glared at him. "Al. You are so insufferable at times. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned it. But yeah."

He looked me dead in the eye then. His eyes had some sort of power over me. I'll never know why or how. But they did.

"Alright." I growled

He then swept me into a friendly yet fierce hug. "This is so wicked. Lily is going to be ecstatic!"

"Is she nice?" I mentally kicked myself. Is she nice? Merlin I was a dumb ass.

"Oh yeah. She's gonna ask you five billion questions too."

"Ok."

He pulled back from our hug and smiled, running a hand through his hair. "So want to go to the kitchens and get some hot coco?"

"The Kitchens?"

"Yeah, James found them."

"I guess. Wanna get Scorp and Rose?"

"Sure, you go and get Rose, I'll handle the Malfoy." we broke off in search of our friends.

OooOooO oOOoOOo OooOooO

I stood on the kings cross platform all weird like. Al was being looked over by his mum who turned out to be a red headed woman with a loving nature. Rose ran off to her parents, James was still with his friends and Scorp just disappeared. Mr. Potter seemed to be absent, as I couldn't see anyone of James or Albus's descriptions. I just stood there, trunk in hand, looking like a complete goof.

"So you must be Heather." I heard a voice from behind. I was a little bit scared to turn around and see who this person was. I was however, not a person of rudeness and I turned around.

The man looked exactly to the tee like Scorpius, so guessing that he was his father I spoke. "Hello. You must be Mr. Malfoy." I smiled my bright smile I knew could brighten up a whole room.

"Good guess my dear." He smiled at me holding out his hand. I shook it. "Scorpius has told me so much about his friends."

I didn't know what to say.

"And I do believe he is right. You have an infectious smile."

I blushed. Of course Scorp would tell his family this, the muggle born girl with the big smile. "Thank you."

"And and even admirable blush."

"Umm thanks."

"Oh dear your quite welcome. I did not expect my Scorpius to make friends, alas I was wrong, and he found you and the others." He gestured to the others who were still being questioned by they're parents.

"Well Miss Winchester. Have a good holiday." He bowed his head at me, Scorp gave me a hug and they were gone.

Mrs. Potter swept over to me in a split second and then engulfed me in a heartwarming hug with of course I was only too happy to comply.

"You look underfed. Boys lets hit it." She pointed towards the road. "Now Heather dear, how would you like some homemade Turkey, mashed potatoes, some nice broccoli and some gravy?"

I smiled at her. "That would be wonderful Mrs. Potter."

"Good, let's blow this pop sickle stand and get the cooking."

"Can I help?"

"Of course my dear, helping is always good." she nodded her head, hugged me a little tighter and we were off.

AN: Oh my gosh, I just saved this cute starved Kittie and i named it Linus! How wicked a cool name is that? Anywho, r&r

Herb3


	5. Of Christmas, Snow Angels and Dreams

PEACE!! Just wanted to say that.

Herb3

Story: Of flowers and emerald eyes...

Author: Herb3

Chapter Five: Of christmas, Snow angels and Dreams.

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own no creations of J. K She is the mastermind behind this fiction based story. I do attest to my own plotline and my charming characters lives.

Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes

Chapter Five: Of Christmas, Snow Angels and Dreams.

I swept into the Potter kitchen quietly holding the large bag of supplies in my arms. I sat the heavy paper bag down atop the counter and started to pull out the many ingredients I had bought at the muggle market some twenty minutes walk from Potter Manor. I didnt have much muggle money, but I did have some. So I went out at five o'clock in the morning to get some supplies for making some fudge. I figured that I couldnt stay here for christmas and not give them anything in return, so I was going to make them my pepperment fudge. I pulled out the pan I'd bought and set it aside, pulling the other ingredients to me. It took me a half of an hour to mix it all together and pour it into the pan, then I had to let it cool in the ice box, which suprisingly they had. I sat at the table in the darkness waiting, hopefully no one would wake up before I was done. I had already done the dishes that I used so I really had nothing to do. When the signal went off that it was done I got up, put the pepperment peice on and pressed them into the many fudge peices. When I was done, I put ten peices a peice in these cute little satin green bags that i'd found at the market, wrapped them all with string and placed them in the paper sack. I did this all in time for Mrs. Potter to come down and make breakfast.

"Heather dear? What are you doing up so early?" She asked as I stowed the pan in the sack.

"Oh I was just baking. Thats all." I smiled.

"Its Six thirty in the morning? why so early?"

"Couldnt sleep."

"Well what did you make?" she asked with a grin.

"A suprise."

"Oh, well then I shall wait to be suprised. Would you like to help with breakfeast?" she moved over to the stove, pulling out a pot and kettle.

I smiled excitedly. "Sure."

And so we went a working.

We made blueberry pancakes, maple sausage and eggs. And it wasnt long before James, Albus and Lily were at the table.

"Morning Flower." James plopped down in a seat all tiredly, still wearing his snitch pj's.

I rolled my eyes at the name whilst setting the pumpkin juice on the table.

"Morning James."

It was then that Mr. Potter came in all tired looking, clad in his green work robes. "Morning Love." He kissed Mrs. Potter on the cheek and took a seat next to Lily.

"Morning Dad." Lily smiled planting a kiss on her fathers cheek.

"How was your sleep Lils?" he took a glass and poured some juice.

"It was great dad! I had a dream that me and Hugo were playing quidditch with the Wimborne Wasps. We were both chaser too! it was cool." she sighed dreamily into ther eggs.

"Well dear thats wonderful. I'm glad you slept well. What about you James? Albus?"

"I had a dream about that wonky movie you had us watch last christmas! You know the one with the midget people and that scarecrow, tin thingy and Lion?"

"Yes James, that was the Wizard of Oz."

"Yeah, I swear that Green bitch is out to get me." James chortled.

"James watch your launguage." Mrs Potter told her son while sitting down next her husband.

"Sorry mum." James sighed.

"What about you Albus dear?" Mrs. Potter asked Albus while cutting into her pancakes.

"I had a dream that Heather and I were playing in the snow. Was real cool, had faries and everything."

James choaked. "Aww little Al has a crush."

"James nock it off." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry Flower."

Al turned to me "It was cool though Heather, you want to go out later?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, that'd be cool."

"Wicked." he grinned.

"What about you Heather? Any interesting dreams?" Mr. Potter smiled at me.

I blushed. "Well no, I dont really dream." I cut up my pancakes.

"Hmmn, never?"

"Not really, I've had a couple that I can remember."

"Thats interesting." He nodded.

"So Heather want to play dress up later with me?" Lily looked up at me with a grin. I couldnt very well tell her no, she was too sincere.

"Sure Lily."

"Cool! Rose does sometimes with me, but she hasnt in a long while. She'd rather look at witch weekly with all the blokes in it." Lily told me while plopping a peice of sausage in her mouth. "Its real annoying but hey, she's my cousin."

"Lily I believe that Rose will always be that way. She's got a problem." I chuckled. "Back in the dorms she has a whole wall devoted to blokes she deems worthy."

"Ron is going to have fits." Mrs. Potter shook her head.

Mr.Potter grinned. "It will be funny when she's older."

OooO0OooO oOooOoooOooOo OOoO0O0OoOO

The rest of breakfast went more or less the same, with chatter and talk. I helped Mrs. Potter clean up and do all of the dishes, the I went and got changed into the warmest thing I owned to go outside with Al to have our snow fun.

I was in a pair of blue jeans, my moccosins that kept my feet fairly warm, my longsleeve green shirt that was under my white daisy shirt. I left the room and went down to meet Al in the living room.

"Please tell me you've got something warmer than that?" He eyed my clothes worriedly.

"No, and I'm not cold nor will I be. I'm never cold."

"You will get sick."

"Will not. Now lets go yeah?"

He rolled his eyes at me and nodded. "Lets go."

We rushed outside into the snowy English air, smiling all the while.

"So a snowball fight or snow angels?" he asked grinnning, his beautiful green eyes sparkling with mirth.

I grinned, hiding an already formed snowball behind my back. "I dunno, what do you want first?"

"Angels?"

"Or a snowball fight." I chucked the white ball into his face.

He looked up at me with a miscevious look in his eyes before leaping at me.

He tickled me mirthlessly, I managed to get him off me by smashing snow into his raven hair.

I rolled him off me and took off towards the orchard that was located behind they're house.

He caught up with me and dragged me down into the snow, tickling me again.

I laughed and tried to tickle him back.

"Oh no my dear, I do the tickling." he grinned.

I was laughing hard. "Ok! Al... I" he laughed again as his tickled my knee caps. "I give up!"

"Say "Al is the best ever!"

"Al is the..." I broke off laughing again. "Best ever."

He stopped and plopped down in the snow next to him. "So angels or ice skating?"

"Angels!" I flapped my arms and legs out, running them along the snow.

"So you really dont dream?" He asked moving his arms and legs along.

"No."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Ok."

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

I turned to him. "Why were you so mad about my birthday?" I asked him the question that'd been haunting me for weeks.

He sighed. "I thought we were best friends. It hurt that you didnt tell me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Al I didnt want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Because I didint. I've never made a deal with my birthday, and neither have my parents. We just think it another day."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well now that I know when your birthday is, I refuse next year to just ignore it."

"You wouldnt." i narrowed my eyes.

"Oh trust me. I would."

oo0OooO0oo OooOoooOoooOooO 0O00O0

Christmas morning arived with a hailing storm. It was windy and breezing outside the Potter home, freezing all within the storms path. It made a nice atmosphere to awake that morning, with heating charms precariously placed upon everyone so that we would be warm. I opened my eyes at the dark room, curling up on my camp bed on the other side of the room from Lily who was still sleeping. I sighed and pushed the sleep from my eyes sitting up. I pushed my covers off and paded to the loo that was located at the end of the hall. I walked back, my bare feet meeting the cool floor gently, my night dress swaying softly. I reached Lily's room and slipped inside quietly, going back to my warm bed where I would curl up and sleep waiting for my mind to fall back into that quiet heaviness that sleep aloud. I zero'd in on the bed, I climbed into its warm folds and closed my eyes softly, feeling the heavy blackness before me, tempting me to come and be one with it, as if everything would be ok. Suddenly the blackness was no longer black but a white nothing. I stepped out into the white nothing, looking around me with wide eyes. A second later green popped up around me, the grass; the trees; the flowers that had white blossoms; the weeping willows that were over head making the white nothing my green wonderland. I looked down to see that I was in white dress that very much resembled a cross between one an ancient greek would have worn to a sundress. I was barefoot in a patch of clovers, a silver anklet drapped around my ankle softly, little celtic moons and flowers swinging from it. I looked up at the sky to see that it was no longer a white nothing with green everythings but mirrors with a moon on one side and a sun on the other. I caught a glimpse of myslef in the mirror, I was older, seventeen a must be. My hair was in messy curls down to my waist, a circlet aroud my head, silver and celtic. My eyes were wonderfuly hazel, blue and green, teal it'd be.

I walked over to the willow to notice a sweet brook cutting around it, I walked over to it and sat down. It was then that three majestic animals came to me, one a large dog, black and burly; one a wise wolf, strong and brave; and three a large sweet stag with hazel eyes.

I was ever so confused as I didnt know these friends of mine, that somehow deep inside I knew were good.

"Hello." My musical voice danced, as if my voice was a melody of its own.

The large stag bowed its head, walking forward to me, motioning for me to pet it.

And so I did, softly,

The large dog came next, happily bounding about with a sloppy smile. It licked my face enthusiastically, setting its head to the side.

The wolf came next, standing infront of me with a smile on its hard olden face. His eyes spoke to me, as if he were the only one able to speak, or rather wise enough.

_'Hello Princess.' a raspy voice spoke inside of my head._

_'Princess? I'm sure that your mistaken.' I replied_

_'My dear flower I am not.'_

_'What is your name?'_

_'For that I have no answer, as its not time for you to discover'_

_'Then what shall I call you, or your friends?'_

It was then that a barking doggish voice spoke.

_'Flower fear not! Names or only that, a name. We have come to aid you, your the one who will unlock the secret.'_

_'My dear dog, what secret do you speak of?'_

_'The secret flower is still unknown to you. It is not your time to discover.'_

_'I do not understand.'_

It was then that the stag said something, though the voice was somehow familliar.

_'We come to meet you, and aid you. Are spirits and yours are connected.'_

_'Where are we?'_

The doggish voice answered.

_'We are in your subconsious. Only you choose everything we see.'_

_'So this land is a reflection of my mind?'_

The wolf answered.

_'Yes Princess, it is.'_

_I shook my head in anger. _

_'What Princess? I am no such thing!'_

_'But you are!' The dog answered._

_'Your his princess!' The wolf agreed._

_'And in time you will know.' the stag added._

ccooocc--o--

I awoke from the dream quickly, snapping my eyes open to see Lily grinning at me.

"Its good you finally awoke, you've got your presents to open you know." She pointed to the foot of my bed.

"Presents?" I asked confused. Who'd send me presents?

I sat up and looked at the foot of my bed to see a large pile of wrapped packages.

"Yeah, are you going to open them or not?"

"They're mine?"

"Who's else would they be?"

"Ok"

The first package I opened was a bright white sweater from Rose, it smelled of cinnomin and sugar. I smiled happily hoping she like the chocolate I'd sent her.

The second was from Scorpius, it was a journal that had my name stamped in gold on it. Trust Scorp to get me a journal.

The third was a green blouse from the Potters, the fourth was a card from Lily.

The fifth was from James and Albus, it was a package of chocolates from all over Europe.

The was one left.

I picked it up slowly, looking for a card. I didnt find one, just a slip of paper that said 'For the Princess' which reminded me point blank of the dream i'd had that morning.

"Oooh! Who's it from?" Lily plopped down on the bed next to me.

I opened the blue velvet box slowly, revealing a silver anklet inside. It was exactly like the one from my dream, which unnerved me greatly.

"Oh how pretty. Look its got little animals on it." she pointed to the charms next to the moon, sun and flower's i'd seen in my dream. It had a wolf, a dog and a stag.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to wear it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well it'd be rude not to." I gave her a smile.

"You should get dressed, breakfast is ready." she grinned.

"Ok, give me a minute." I stood up and walked over to my trunk. I slipped on a white bell skirt and a green blouse, then my moccosins that'd dried over night. I brushed my hair, the curls formed quickly, just as they always do. I put on the anklet and put the dream out of my mind. Right now all I wanted to do was go and talk to Albus, and the rest of the Potters, sharing a christmas breakfast in peace.


	6. Of Jedi Knights and Lone Rangers

**Authors note: **

_Hello all! I hope you liked the last few chapters, and all the wonderful characters. I've just decided that the word character is a combination of two words that really does describe what they're trying to tell you a character is. First there is the word Chara that is Gaelic for dear or love. Acters or more commonly spelled actor. So you get Chara acter with a c in the middle. Hmmn interesting..._

**Story: **_Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes_

**Author:**_ Herb3 (aka miss planet)_

**Chapter Six:**_ Jedi Knights and Lone Rangers_

**Disclaimer: **_I am Joann K Rowling! Seriously! Its not a joke! Ok no I'm not and i'm very proud not to be as the evil wench killed my Remus and Sirius and Severus and Fred. I was more upset about the Fred thing though. However could she just do that to George eh? Anywho this is my disclaimer that I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters introduced in the epilogue of crap. Anywho...Onward to! Oh yeah I'm not George Lucas either.^^_

_Of Jedi Knights and Lone Rangers..._

Chapter Six:

"So were watching some movie called Star Wars?" James asked confused. "What do little people that live on stars fight or something?"

"No James..."

"Oh come on Flower! What is it about." he pulled on my sleeve.

I glared at him. "Just watch please!"

"But it hasn't started yet."

"I know! We have to wait for Rose and Scorp." I huffed falling down on the sofa next to Al.

"And what? We _have_ to wait for them?"

"James you prat just sit and wait." Al rolled his eyes at his brother.

"But I don't wanna!"

I glared at the boy, he was so bloody irritating. "James please just stop asking questions."

"Only for you my darling flower." He told me before plopping down into a couch.

It was at this moment that Rose and Scorpius graced us all with their presence, Lily following in rear.

"Hey guys." Rose smiled sitting down on the last sofa.

"Heya Rosie." James smiled at her.

Scorpius took a seat next to Rose and smiled. "So now what is this Star Wars movie you speak of about?" He asked me.

I just glared at him. "Watch and find out!" I got up and went to turn the movie on. I pushed the button and then went back to my spot next to Al. Lily decided to go and sit on James' lap.

The music started along with the prologue.

And then, before I knew it, it was the middle of the movie.

"Oh Merlin what about the Queen? She's gonna get killed!" James was heavily into the movie.

At some point of time I'd curled up next to Al, who was equally if not more into the movie than anyone else. I was drifting off to sleep, as I normally did during one of the Star wars movies. It wasn't that I found it boring, just to me it was relaxing.

"Holy Cow! It's the frikking maid!"

My eyes were closing. Al must have realized because he lifted his arm and put it around me so that I could fall asleep without making his arm fall asleep. The black haze of sleep was powerful and it seduced me into it quite easily.

I was back in the white nothing, with the green everything and the peaceful brooke that flowed around the willow tree. I sat down in my patch of clovers and smiled. I began to hum a soft melody, picking clovers and weaving them into a chain. I then began to sing, in a language I did not know, or at least I'd never remembered knowing.

_"Ceol as binne _

_de gach ceol._

_Mo chara _

_ceol as binne_

_de gach ceol"_

I then felt a presence near me; it was a woman with long red hair.

_"Hello Princess"_ she spoke softly.

I shook my head. _"I am not your Princess! I'm just a simple girl."_

_"A simple girl with such a strong destiny."_ the woman nodded.

_"Who are you?" _

_"You may call me flora."_

_"Ok flora, what do you speak of?"_

_"Princess, there is something you must find. Only will he know what to do with it though. It is as written in his subconscious as it is in yours." _she sat down next to me.

_"Who is he?"_

_"That I cannot tell you at this moment."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it is for you to discover. You are his Princess."_

_"How will I know?"_

_"It is in the eyes my dear."_

_"Who's eyes?" _

She stood up. _"These eyes."_ she pointed to her own.

I bit back a shudder. As confused as I was I knew those eyes, they were the only thing in the world that I looked forward into seeing. My best friend...

_"Albus?"_

ooOOO00o00OOooo

"Lily go and get mum with her camera!" James whispered to his sister.

Lily smiled and ran off to do so.

"They're just so cute." Rosie sighed dreamily.

"Yeah who knew right?" Scorpius rolled his eyes at his friend.

Ginny Potter walked into the room with her husband and camera in hand. Harry Potter looked at his son and smiled while Ginny started to get leaky eyes.

"Mum!" James whispered at his mother.

"Oh just look at the dears..."

"Hurry up! I'm gonna wake them so that we can play Jedi Knights!" he replied.

"I swear to Merlin James, you have such an over active imagination for a second year." Harry rolled his eyes at his first born son.

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing." Harry grinned.

"Move James dear, I'm going to take a picture." Ginny pushed her son softly to the side, she posed to take the shot.

"Albus." the girl sighed softly.

Everyone in the room went still.

"Hmmn?" the boy replied.

But the girl didn't reply, she just kept on sleeping.

Ginny took the shot before she could waste anymore time.

"Ok... everyone act like nothing is amiss ok?" Ginny asked pulling her husband with her out of the room.

James smirked and walked back over to them.

"Flower! Albus! Wake up!"

ooOOO00o00OOoo

"Whazzah?" Al jerked awake.

I sighed opening my eyes. James was smirking at us.

"What?" I asked acidly. I was happy sleeping.

"Let's go out and play Jedi Knights."

"Jedi whats its?" Al asked glaring at his older brother. It was common knowledge to know that Al hated to be woken up, as he was already Mr. Grouchy pants anyways.

"From Star Wars!"

"You're nuts James." Al grumbled.

"Then we can play Lone Rangers!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when do you watch muggle tv shows from the fifties and sixties?"

"Since I like them."

I rolled my eyes. The bloody lump.

"Come on Al, he'll leave us alone if we just comply."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes.

"Just to let you know, but I..." Scorpius puffed out his chest. "Am going to be Obi Won Kenobi!"

Rose added. "And I'm gonna be the emperor."

"I'm gonna be Qui Gon Gin" James added. "And this here is my little droid." he patted Lily on the head.

"I'll be Anikin." Albus said.

James grinned. "I guess flower, that you can be Queen Amadalla." somehow I knew that he knew that the Queen and Anikin Skywalker are or rather were lovers.

I glared back.

"Pfft no! I'm going to be Darth Mall!"

"But Flower! Darth Mall kills Qui Gon Gin!"

I smirked evilly. "I know James." And then for good measure I grinned sadistically.

ooOOO00o00OOoo

"Hey Heather." Al said plopping down in the seat next to me with a sleepy grin.

"Morning chara."

"Chara?"

"It means dear or love." I blushed. "Its Gaelic I think, or at least that's what the book told me."

"You speak Gaelic?"

"Nah, I just keep dreaming in it."

"Dreaming in it? I thought you didn't dream?"

"I thought so too." I said with a frown. I hated those dreams because some nights they were the same, like the woman and the eyes or the animal spirits. They kept repeating themselves when I had them; I hadn't had any new ones.

"What do you say?"

"Eh it's some song that I sing."

"And what song be that?" he poured himself some tea.

It was then that his mother came in carrying a platter of pancakes.

"Morning dears." she smiled warmly at us.

"Morning." we replied at the same time.

The she went back into the kitchen.

"I don't really know the words."

"But you knew that one!"

"Yeah, but only that one." I smiled.

"So what do you say we go outside and muck around for awhile after we eat? We go back to school tomorrow."

I grinned and nodded.

It took us about thirty minutes to eat, get dressed and meet up again to go outside.

I put on a pair of jeans that had little daisies stitched into the front of the bells. Then I put on a long green under tee so that I'd keep some warmth in. Then I put on a dark green shirt with a daisy on it, followed by my white sweater Rose gave me. I brushed my hair and let the curls form, then I slipped my moccasin shoes on and headed down stairs.

"Ready?" Al grinned.

"Only if you shalt carry me!" I feigned distress.

"Then hop on and we shalt flee!" he motioned for a piggy back.

I hopped on and we headed to the door but were however stopped by Mrs. Potter.

"Oh don't you two kids look so cute! Come here and let me take a picture." she pulled out a camera.

"Mum!"

"Now stop the fuss Al, and just let me take the picture!" She turned the camera on.

"Ok."

"Smile dears!"

The flash went off.

"Bye mum!"

ooOO00o00OOoo

"Oh Harry just look at them!" Ginny pointed out the window at the two children that were playing in the snow.

Harry smiled. "They'll know in time."

"Oh but love, they're just so cute."

"Didn't you say that you knew you loved me when you were eleven?"

Heather broke away from Albus and ran away; he was trying to tickle her. She picked up a snow ball and tossed it in his face.

"Well yes."

Albus tackled her to the ground, pinning her down in triumph.

James was skulking around in the trees taking pictures he was sure to use as black mail.

She pushed him off and tried to run again.

He grabbed her around her waist and spun around to face the house, though they couldn't see us watching.

"Maybe he is like you."

Harry watched the look his son gave her. And he knew.

**Authors Note: **_Voila! Wasn't it fantastic! I love happy fluff stuff! I am the Rose of this story. Well just the happy lovely fluffy stuff^^_

_Lots of Love from the December Californian skies..._

_Herb3_

_Peace out yo!_


	7. Of Paper Hearts and Long Summers

**Authors note: **

_**Hello All! How is life eh?**_

_**Peace and Love^^**_

**Story: **_**Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes**_

**Author:**_** Herb3 (aka miss planet)**_

**Chapter Seven: **_**Of Paper hearts and Long summers.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I am Joann K Rowling! Seriously! Its not a joke! Ok no I'm not and I'm very proud not to be as the evil wench killed my Remus and Sirius and Severus and Fred. I was more upset about the Fred thing though. However could she just do that to George eh? Anywho this is my disclaimer that I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters introduced in the epilogue of crap. **_

_**Chapter Seven: Of Paper hearts and long summers.**_

It was a rather dismal day in the last outreaches of June. All the classes had gotten out for the year and the following day the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be leaving home for the summer holidays. I was in fits of anxiety at the thought of leaving Hogwarts for a whole of three months. I was going to miss the school and my friends rather handsomely, though I knew that I couldn't stay and that I would be going back to the people I would call my family. Though I was enjoying the last bits of time I would spend here at Hogwarts with my friends down by a rather bendy Beech tree on the shores of the Hogwarts Lake. We were all laughing and eating a large vat of Chocolate that James had procured with his friends Ashton and Penbrook.

Rose had her back to the Beech tree either doodling or writing in the fine brown notebook that her mum had sent her around Easter time. Scorpius was sitting with his head on her lap while reading a book on the Muggle French Revolution that his father had bought him for Christmas. James and his friends were devising some new prank that they were sure to envelope on some poor unsuspecting Slytherin. Al was sitting with his back to a second Beech tree gazing off into space. His expression was thoughtful as his eyes roamed the ground as if it had all the answers. I was leaning on his shoulder doodling like a miniature oompa loompa consorting with Vampoodles, Werebunnies and the Wicked Witch. James had developed strange fears for the four of these creatures over the course of the year. He was such a bloody lump.

"Heather?" Albus's voice broke me out of my reverie.

I looked up at him softly, my eyes asking what it was that he needed.

"What are you doing over the summer holidays?"

It was a simple question that any normal person could answer quite easily. Though for me it made my heart slump. I was dreading the summer holidays and I tried my hardest as of late to direct my thoughts form it.

"I'm doing family stuff. You know, the usual."

"And the usual being?"

I thought for a moment. Truth? Or not the truth? He was my best friend... but then of course if he was a lick like James... Merlin knows that I'd be at his home all holiday...

"Oh you know Camping and Sky Diving... the usual family bonding stuff."

I grinned _**and **_I _lied_...

"Cool. So you probably wouldn't want to come back to Godric's Hallow for a week or two then. Especially if you're going to be off sky diving and camping. We don't have anything quite so _**dangerous**_." he gave me a weird look.

"Um, I might be able to wrangle that."

"You think you could? Mum and Dad liked you, so did Lily. And you know that James will be over the moon."

I smiled.

"I will try."

And Heaven knew that I would.

I turned back to my doodle and drew a rose and heather with cartoonized faces laughing next to a cartoon James who was crying about monsters. Then I drew a cartoon Scorp with his head in a book with a cartoon grumpy Al mumbling about his cookies being missing. It was then that I felt a pair of eyes on me; I looked up to see Al looking at the drawing.

"I am not that grumpy, nor am I always looking for cookies."

He grumbled looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yes you are Albus. You are the grumpiest person that I have ever met."

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"Oh yeah!" he countered "Well you have smelly perfume."

"And you have... wait I don't even wear perfume you great prat."

"Fine, you have big feet!"

"Size four."

"Greasy hair."

"Well you're a smelly git!"

"And you like potatoes way too much."

"Cookie obsessed."

"You'd eat mashed potatoes in your sleep."

"I could not."

"And your breath smells like garlic."

"Well your breath smells horribly like onion."

"Do not mock my love for the onion. It is a delicate vegetable that makes potatoes cry."

"At least I don't eat onion flavored cookies."

"Yeah but you eat mashed potatoes on top of French fries."

"But I love French fries... they're oh so happy and crunchy."

"And you eat gravy on top."

"Well you watch old muggle movies."

"And you draw like one of those French guys with those wonky hats."

"Whatever Potter the pot for a head Potty boy."

"At least I don't have a flower for my name."

"At least my name doesn't mean white in Latin. Racist much?"

"Well at least I know how to fly properly, and I have good eye sight."

"You wear _glasses_ so that would make you the four eyed potty boy with a pot and kettle for a head."

"At least I'm not obsessed with the color green."

"And you can counter that with yellow?"

"Yes I can. Yellow is the color of sunshine and all the good fruit."

"Yellow is the color of yucky onions and mustard and baby poop."

"No yellow is the color of sunsets and kitties and erm French fries."

"You are such a girl."

"I am not! You're more of a girl than I am."

"That's because I am one."

"Well in that case you're not. You're a super tom boy that umm... wears too much green and eats too many potatoey substances."

"I do not wear too much green. Green is the color of life. Duh."

"So you don't deny that you're a tom boy."

"Am I?"

"Well in that case you're too girly."

"Well you look funky in your wizard's hat."

"Oh and you don't even wear one."

It was then that a third voice broke our battle of wits.

"Ok as much as I know you two dweebs love to have your little arguing fits. But please where is the common denominator?"

We both looked up at Scorpius who was actually not reading his book. James and his friend were looking at us like we were nutters and Rose was just smiling.

"Albus is too grumpy. And he loves cookies too much. I wager that one day he is going to marry his favorite bag."

"I am not. I do not. And I will not."

"Yes you will."

"I will not."

"Will bloody too!"

"Will not!"

"Ok then." Scorpius sighed.

"Well?" I demanded scooting away.

"Hey you were my warmth! You're a thief.!"

"Oh can it grumpy boots."

"Yes Al you can be a bit Grumpy. You do love cookies. But I'm sure that you won't in fact marry one." Scorpius told us with a chuckle.

"Scorp who's side are you on here? The green girl who looks like a potato or me." Al demanded.

"Neither."

"You know what I think." Rose grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I think I know who Al's going to marry."

Scorpius turned to Rose with wide eyes.

"Rosie..." he warned.

"Who?" Albus asked all I'm so important like.

"Flower."

It was then that a certain someone gave a loud gasp.

"No! Never! She's mine! I will challenge you for her!"

James stood very fast and pulled me up.

"She's my best friend."

"Well you're too young."

"You're a year and two bits older. What the hell."

I glared at Rose. She was cackling in laughter while Scorpius just smiled.

"She's my flower."

"No."

"And I found her first."

"So."

"And you're too stupid and boring for her."

"I am not. You're too pompous and big headed."

"Am not."

Rose was still cackling and Scorp was still smiling. Neither of them were moving whilst I was being pulled between the two of them like a bloody rag doll. An eleven year old rag doll.

"Ok you two bloody dorks. I am not going to marry anyone."

They both stopped and looked at me.

"In the future." James said as if I were dumb as an egg plant.

"Hey, don't talk to her like she's stupid."

"I would never. I love my delicate, darling, dainty damsel."

"Ok, quit with the alliteration here."

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you two please stop. You're going to rip the poor girl in to two." Started James's friend Penbrook.

"You just want a chance with the flower too!"

"No.."

"And now I have to hide you so that no one can find you and one day we can go riding off into the sunset all happy like a prince and a princess from some happy go lucky story." James pulled me into his arms all heroic like.

"Ok you two bloody idiots. We are all between the damn ages of eleven and twelve. None of us are going to get married until we're like thirty. So you can stop man handling me and finish this bloody debate on whether or not Al is a grumpy git."

"Hey..."  
"Now. Let's talk about something else."

"How about those cool movie things that you have Flower?"Scorpius asked.

"Ok."

"We could all hang out together over the summer and watch one yeah?"

"Yeah that'd be wicked cool. Do you have any pirate ones?" James asked all happy like.

"Erm yeah I guess."

"This is going to be awesome." James said while folding and trimming bits of parchment.

"So what were you two arguing about in the first place?" James's friend asked.

"Heathers drawing."

"Ooh let me see." Rose smiled brightly.

I passed it over to her.

She started laughing.

Scorpius started pouting.

"Well you got it spot on then."

"I do not always read." Scorp pouted.

Rose grinned.

"How many times have you read this book?"

She held up the French Revolution book.

"A few." he looked down.

"Lemme see." James pouted pulling it away.

He looked at it and then pouted.

"I do not!"

"Do so, you're always afraid of some random thing or another."

"Am not."

"So the Werebunnies don't bother you?" I asked.

"Nope."

"What about Vampoodles?" Rose grinned.

"Vamp whatsits?"

Al grinned

"And the Wicked Witch?"

"Or what about the Oompa loompas? I hear they're looking for you again." James's eyes grew.

"Oompa whats?"

"Loompas, and I've noticed that you have had an increase in your chocolate intake."

"So..."

"James. It's ok if you're scared, we won't let those bad big ugly monsters maraud you away."

"I am not scared."

"Yeah, until they come after you." Rose coughed.

"Flower?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"You will save me right?"

"Maybe."

"Will you then accept this paper heart as a token of my love?"

"For saving your neck from the Oompa Loompas?"

"Of course. And I'm going to marry you."

"Keep dreaming about that James."

"Ok." He grinned at me "I will."

He then handed me a rather choppy version of a heart that had our names in it. The idiot.

"I can't wait for this summer. It's going to be awesome." Rose grinned.

"Yeah this summer will be pretty good; we can have daily Quidditch matches." Scorp smiled.

"Wont it flower?" Scorp asked. "Al?"

"Oh yeah." Al smiled.

"It's bound to be." I nodded.

This summer was going to my own personal hell, and it would be long.

aUtHoRs NoTe:

Bonjour my lovelies... greetings from return from sickville. So the last three and a half months I have had pneumonia, so I've been sleeping and in the hospital and away from writing for all of you. While I am now on the road for getting better and never having nasty needles and iv's jammed into my arms, I am still rather not well and this was a very short chapter. But I'm sorry. I am. I will try to update sooner. Thanks to all the reviews and alerts and favorites. It makes me all happy because no one reads any of my other stories. Ooh read October skies, its good! And I need some feedback from it. Anywhoots. Peace out. Long may ye merry lovelies live.

Herb3.


	8. Secrets

Story: Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes. And as I lovingly call it, Flem.

Chapter Eight: Secrets

**Authors Note**: Wotcher! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I've been sick, busy, busier, school, planning a wedding, ect. So without further ado here be the next installment of Flem, chapter eight entitled Secrets.

Playlist: Secrets ~ One Republic.

Chapter 8: Secrets

"Heather!" I heard a screech from below me in the entry hall. I sighed and pushed a stray hair that had fallen in my face back. "Get your freak face down here right this bloody instant!"

"Coming mother!" I called stashing my broom in the cupboard next to me. I wonder what the bloody damn harpy wanted. This had to be the worst summer of my life, my very own personal hell where I was tormented daily for being whom or in their opinion, what I am. I sighed heavily and scuffled down the upstairs hallway to the grand main staircase. I felt marble under my bare feet as I hurried down the stairs and into the entry way where my mother was still screaming like a lunatic. My stomach dropped at the sight that I be held in the entry way. Next to the ornate grandfather clock that was once my father's, stood a smiling Mr. Potter. To his left was Mr. Weasley Rose's father who had a look of panic etched onto his face, probably due to the fact that my mother was still screaming like a nut case. In front of Mr. Potter was James who looked equally as horrified by my mother's reaction to them as Mr. Weasley did. I sighed. Great. Just freaking great. Now I was going to have to explain to James why my psycho mother was screaming and shouting and calling me names no normal parent would dare to call their children.

"Yes?" I asked her my eye twitching.

She turned to me with a murderous gaze. I swallowed heavily and looked down at my feet.

"How DARE you invite people like you here?" she bellowed at me. "It's a burden enough already to have you, but oh no! You go and make friends with more freaks!"

"I'm sorry mother."

"Sorry does not cut it Heather Kathleen Winchester! You had better be thanking you're lucky stars that the Lord was not here to witness this!" she screeched at me before stomping up to me and back handing me harshly and marching away. "Leave! And don't bother coming back until next summer!."

I felt waves of humiliation wash over me. She was kicking me out? What the hell was I supposed to do! I kept my gaze permanently on the black and white marble floors below me. I hated her, and I hated me. I hated every god damned thing! It wasn't fair! What had I done to ever deserve this? From my mother no less? I felt with rage, tears begin to leak from my eyelids and trail they're way down my cheeks.

"Flower?" I heard James prompt me. A second later I felt him lift my head up by my chin. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head lightly before looking up to see that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had come closer to me and were both looking on worriedly. I felt humiliation once more wash over me.

"No." I sighed. "What did you guys need?"

"We came to see if you'd like to come and spend the rest of the summer at our place." Mr. Potter told me with a smile. "And it looks like whether you say yes or not, you will be staying the summer out with us."

"Ok." I sighed.

"Flower." James said. "Your nose is bleeding."

I reached up to my nose only to find that he was correct, it was bleeding.

"Aww don't fret there kiddo." Mr. Weasley said before walking forward and producing a wand. "Espiskey."

With a snap I felt the bone of my nose twitch and the blood to disappear from my face.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. Um can you not mention this to anyone." I pleaded with the three of them. "It's rather humiliating to be honest."

"You mean you don't want Albus to know." James stated with a slight dip of his head and an 'are you kidding me' look. "And why? Because he's going to be mad about how you lied to us and told us you were going to be doing lots of fun family things this summer when in reality it looks like that crazed harpy had you cleaning on your hands and feet?"

"Well if you put it that way James." I narrowed my eyes. "Yes. And it's humiliating!"

"Don't worry Heather dear, we won't tell Albus." Mr. Potter told me softly. "And neither will James."

"Who says I won't?" James demanded his father. "If my best friend was lying to me about her crazy family that hates her because she's freaking different I'd want to know!"

"James Sirius Potter, do not raise your voice with me." Mr. Potter thundered at him. "If she wishes you to not tell Albus or anyone else do so. Is she not your friend as well?"

He grumbled before sighing and pulling me into a large hug.

"I won't tell. But damnit Flower! How can you deal with this?"

"Well in all honesty they've never really liked me anyway. Finding out that I was a witch was just the icing on top of the cake for them."

"Well you're going to come home with us and have a happy rest of the summer. Now where is all of your stuff?"

ooOoo0o0ooOoo

It was raining something fierce. But summers in England often were rainy, but I loved that about England. And even though we couldn't go out and fly around and play Quidditch, it was ok to me because I could sit on the camp bed I was using and listen to the pounding and rattling of rain on the rooftop. I sighed in content. I was thankful to the Potters for letting me be here for the rest of the summer. I don't know how I would handle cleaning toilets and scrubbing the floors with a tooth brush. Or listen to my sister prattle on about how she was the favorite and I wasn't, hence the tooth brushes. And then theres the added bonus of not having to hear my mother scream obscenities at me or have to endure while the lord sent glares after glares at me. My life wasn't fair, but then what in life ever was fair? Nothing. There was nothing fair about life, you just are expected to deal with it. If life were fair my father would still be alive and I wouldn't have to deal with my family ever. But right now I shouldn't have anything to complain about. Here I was warm, safe and wanted. Something I couldn't find at home, but I found here.

I was reading my second year charms text. It was actually quite interesting. I couldn't wait to be at school so I could practice some of the charms I was learning. I sighed and dropped the book down on the camp bed and looked up at the ceiling. There were stars painted on the ceiling that twinkled by magic. I don't understand how people can hate magic, its amazing. There are so many things to learn, so many things uncharted. It was like an epic adventure just waiting to be explored. I sighed and closed my eyes and focused in on the rain pitter pattering on the window. It was oddly comforting to me, and before I knew what had hit me, I was dreaming. The familiar sight of the white nothing around me appeared, with the green everything. The grass was knee high as I walked slowly through it towards the weeping willow. Purple flowers were scattered about all around me, swaying in the gentle breeze. I smiled and looked up above me to see the cresent moon swimming in the blue sky with the large sun dripping golden rays down. If this were to be my own personal heaven it would be. There was a swing hanging from one of the large branches of the willow. With a new found glee I skipped over through the grass and purple flowers and sat down and began to swing.

The world I was in flew by me in tandem as I swung on. I looked down to see that I was again wearing the white dress, and like last time, I was older.

"_Hello Princess." _A voice behind me spoke. I quickly slowed the swing to a stop and looked to where the voice was coming from. There a few feet behind me was a large white unicorn. I sat there looking at the Unicorn for what seemed a year before it spoke again. _"My name is Sephera."_

"_I…" _I faltered standing up. Slowly I walked closer to this beautiful mythical creature in my midst's. _"Your so beautiful."_

If it were possible for unicorns could smile, I would swear everything that this unicorn just did so. I stepped forward once more and was standing right there in front of her, and somehow I knew it was female.

"_Thank you Princess." _Sephera nodded her head to me. _"As are you."_

"_Why do you call me that?" _I asked her with a tilt of my head. _"I am no Princess, just a normal girl."_

"_Oh but you are not. You are so much more."_

"_But how?"_

"_That is not today's lesson Princess. I have come to deliver you a message."_

"_A message?" _I asked in confusion. _"What kind of a message."_

"_Find peace in the moments you have, and hold tight to what you hold dear."_

"_I'm confused." _I told her _"What do you mean?"_

"_You will have to figure that out for your own."_

"_I find these dreams weird. Often I wonder if I'm just crazy."_

"_Your not, your special."_

"_But how am I special? There is nothing great or extraordinary about me."_

"_There Is, you just have yet to find it out yet."_

"_Then how come you just don't tell me?"_

"_Because you are still young. And you need to treasure life while its yours, because you don't know when that life is gone."_

"_Huh?" _I asked her tilting my head to the side. _"Am I going to die?"_

"_I never said that dear. Only that you need to treasure the good moments."_

"_Ok." _I sighed looking up into the sky. _"I guess that makes sense."_

"_I does. And it will." _she again smiled with her beautiful cerulean eyes. _"But for now, it is time for you to awaken."_

"Flower wake up!" someone was shaking me. "You've been out for well over three hours Flower, wake your but up."

My eyelids flipped back to take in the world around me. The real world and not some odd dream world I escape to. Rose was standing over me with a grin on her face and a smirk in her eyes. I sat up groggily. Heaven help me I needed to stop having these weird dreams, maybe I was crazy.

"M'awake."

"I can see." she grinned at me. "Guess what!"

"Huh?"

"Remember Penbrooke?"

"Uh huh." I sighed wiping the sleep from my eyes. "What 'bout em?"

"He sent me a letter." she blushed. "Can you believe that?" she asked before plopping down on the bed next to me. "He says he likes me Flower!" Rose sighed dreamily. "And I like him."

"Rose?" I asked her before yawning. "Your hopeless. And your crazy."

"How am I crazy?" she demanded. "Crazy because I think he's dreamy?"

"No crazy because your twelve. How in the world are you this boy crazy? I still want to think they've cooties."

"What are cooties?" she asked raising her eyebrow and giving me an odd look.

"Germs…"

"And what are germs?"

I sighed.

"It's a muggle thing."

"Apparently." she grinned. "I'm so excited though!"

"Uh huh." I nodded at her. "What time is it?"

"Well Aunt Ginny said it was almost time for dinner." Rose ginned again at me. "Told me to come wake you up."

"Well I'm up and hungry. Lets go!"

"See Flower, that's your problem. You think with your stomach. One might deduce you as a male you know."

"Yeah yeah." I replied standing up and stretching. "I'm really a guy in disguise."

"Well at least you admit it." she smirked skipping over to the door. "And I heard there was going to be mashed potatoes."

And that was all she needed to say for me to bee line for the kitchen.

ooOOoo0ooOOoo

Authors note: Haha! Update! Even if it is a short one. More next time I swear. Look for fall second year. Feat Halloween, sneaking into hogsmeade, and lottsa more funky dreams. J cheerio, email me if you need to. theherbflower


	9. Letting walls down

Story: Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes. Or as I do so lovingly dub it, Flem.

Author: theherbflower at

Authors note: Ahahaha! Told you lovelies it would not be that long before I posted again. Not two years like last time ;)

DISCLAIMER! **Note here that if you are male and squeamish about girl subjects. Skip to the next chapter. As this is a story of a young girl growing up remind yourself, that there are things that we women don't talk of much, but is important in our lives. Cheers ****J**

Playlist: Live like there's no tomorrow ~ Selena Gomez. In My Head ~ Jason Durelo. Billionaire ~ Bruno Mars feat Travie Williams. Secrets ~ OneRepublic. Lucky ~ Colbie Chaillat feat Jason Mraz. Hey, Soul Sister ~ Train. Just the way you are ~ Bruno Mars. Teenage Dream ~ Glee Cast. Just a dream ~ Nelly. Impossible ~ Anberlin. If I die young ~ The Band Perry.

Chapter Nine: Letting walls down

There was something seriously wrong with James. He wasn't focusing on anything Al and I were trying to tell him. He even was so preoccupied with whatever is wrong with him that he didn't prank or pull any jokes on anyone. The whole evening. I turned to Al with a curious look and a raised eyebrow. Al just shook his head and stuffed some food into his face. I narrowed my eyes in on James. He was staring somewhere. So naturally I followed his line of sight only to behold a girl. I smirked. Aww. Jimmy has a crush on a girl. The girl was at the end of the Gryffindor table sitting alone and reading a book. Such an odd thing for any occupants of the table, as Gryffindors tended to include everyone. At least everyone that wanted to be included which poses the question of why? I turned to all with a grin and pointed.

"He's looking at a girl." I whispered to him so that James wouldn't hear. "I think he's got a crush."

Albus looked like Christmas had come early for the year as I told him this.

"Oh James!" he asked his brother a bit loudly. "Your looking at a girl eh? Who's the love interest?"

Penbrooke who was sitting on James's other side grinned at Albus and said even more loudly and boisterous,

"Oh that's Iris McKenna. She's in our year. James has had a crush on her since easter."

"Oh really?" I grinned at James who was now glaring daggers at both his best friend and his brother. "Shall I go say hello then?" I asked him standing up. "She does look awfully-" he pulled me down roughly by the elbow.

"Don't." was the only thing he said, but he had this deadly serious look on his face.

"Aww poor Jimmy. What's the matter?" I inquired of him with a smile. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No."

"Nervous?"

"No."

I scrunched my eyebrows up.

"Then what?"

"She hates me. Hates my guts."

Penbrooke nodded at James's accusation and grinned.

"That's because he tends to act like an idiot around her."

"I don't!" James protested. "I don't at all."

"He does." Penn smiled. "Has a tendency to mess up his hair and stutter. Its actually quite amusing really."

I started to chuckle.

"Aww poor Jimmy. Gets tongue tied over a girl." his cheeks started to grow a vibrant shade of red. "So cute!" I pinched his cheek.

Rose, who was apparently in an enthralling conversation with Scorpius about Quidditch turned to us at this moment.

"Why is James all red?" she asked taking a drink from her goblet. "I've never in life seen James blush."

"Nothing!" James interjected quickly. "Just uhh… yeah nothing." he shook his head and grinned kind of creepily at us all.

"He's got a crush on-" I cut Albus of quickly with a kick to the shin. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded in his grouchy voice.

"Shut up Al. Well you see Rosie, I just told the git I'd sing with him later and we all know how much he loves that. See that red, its from happiness."

"Then why did Al say he had a crush on someone. Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Are you two dating."

Albus nearly choked to death on his pumpkin juice while James just grinned like a maniac.

"Why yes Rosie my darling, that's it."

I shook my head and sighed. Rose was so hopelessly romantic it was kind of sad. I've never met a romance buff like her ever before in life. Once I caught her reading this really gross romance novel where the characters were all kissing and snogging all over. It was rather er… yeah anyways. Of course she would jump to that conclusion. Rose looked like she was standing in honeydukes with all of the money in the world to spend recklessly and without abandon. Her eyes were all lit up with excitement at the possibility of it. Scorpius who was sitting next to her, just rolled his eyes and took another bit of his steak and kidney pie before grumbling and turning to Penn who had the most peculiar grin plastered on his face. Albus was glowering daggers at both James and I, you could see his nostrils flaring at us. James himself was grinning like some rabid baboon who just came upon a lifetime of mango tree's. Oh the people I keep company with. They not only made me laugh beyond measure, but they were all just nuts. I smiled at Albus who just glowered back at me.

"Rose, that's not it." I sighed at her. "We're not. You are the only boy gaga person out of this group."

"Aww!" Rose huffed. "But I want to know who he's got himself a fancy on?"

"See that girl at the end of the table?" Penn asked her with a smile. "Her name is Iris McKenna, and Jamsey boy here is in loourve with him." he mock swooned. "She talked to him today on the train ride here."

"What did she say?" Rose asked him as if she were love drunk off of his words. It was really enough to make my stomach cinch up and squirm. "Does she like him to?"

"Nope. In fact her words were thus," Penn puffed up his chest and started to mock play out the conversation. "Hiya Iris. How was your summer darling?" he caked his voice with false bravado as he role played James. "Go stuff yourself in a toilet Potter. And get out of my way." His voice was almost sickeningly high as he did Iris's impression. "But baby I was just wondering how you were." he winked. "Get lost Potter."

"It didn't happen that way!" James protested with a growing red face. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"It was. He's just embarrassed."

"Shut up Penbrooke! That was not how it went down!"

"Sure James." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sure you weren't trying to be a git at all, cause you know your not a git. Ever."

"I am not a git!" he stammered. "It didn't happen like that!"

"Uh huh." Scorpius grinned. "I bet you were nothing but a gentleman."

"I was!"

"He said he was getting dating advice from his Uncle George." Penn told us with a smirk. "Cause he needed some lady help."

"That's why you are always over at the shop!" Albus told James with a crazed happy look. "I'm going to tell mum."

"Oh yeah. Well little brother remember at the beginning of the holiday you came to me about that dr…" James was roughly cut off by Al shoving a bowl of mashed potatoes into his face.

"I wont tell mum." Al huffed grumpily. "I promise."

"Thought so." James grinned wiping the mashed potatoes caked on his face off a bit. "Hey Flower… mashed potatoes…"

OooOOooOOooOOooO

The days went swiftly from the start of the term feast up until mid November. James was plotting something, and Albus, Scorpius and Rose were all helping him. I had this sneaking suspicion that it was about my birthday, and they all knew I hated that day. And they all knew why. All it ever did was remind me that it had been one more damned year since my fathers death, and I hated it. I sighed and tossed my Transfiguration book down onto the sofa next to the big squashy chair I was lounging in. It was insufferably cold. Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy have been canceled for the last week due to the below freezing temperatures outside. There was a large rain storm that came in two weeks ago and when the rain let up the temperatures dropped freezing all of the rain on the ground to the ground creating an icy surface that caused you to slip and fall every time you attempted to cross it. So we've all been stuck inside the castle walls. And on top of that the castle itself wasn't even that warm.

I shivered pulling my blanket closer to me. I was in at least seven layers. I had on my undershirt, three long-sleeved green shirts; the white sweater I got for last Christmas; an old blanket I found up in our dorm and Al's old cloak. I was wearing three pairs of woolen socks and thick boots. And I just couldn't get warm. I was actually starting to wonder if I was coming down with an illness, as that was the only logical explanation. I mean sure it was cold, but everyone else got on with an extra sweater at most because there were heating charms placed on the castle. I couldn't think properly, all I wanted to do was climb inside the fire and be warm. Yesterday I tried a hot bath to see if that would warm me up, but it only succeeded to make me shiver something worse.

"Flower." James's voice chirped from the portrait hole. "Whatcha doing?"

"Attempting to be warm. Its not working." I grumbled at him irritably. "Its bloody cold."

"Its not that cold Flower." he said plopping down on the sofa next to me. "I'm pretty toasty myself. Maybe your sick."

"Maybe." I sighed shivering again. Stupid bloody cold. "Maybe." the fire crackled behind us merrily creating a nice atmosphere for the common room. Maybe I should go down to the common room and get some hot chocolate. Oh sweet Merlin that sounded soo bloody amazing. Chocolate. Chocolate cake! With fudge drizzled on top, and the person who just happened to know where the kitchens were was sitting right next to me… I turned to James and grinned happily. "Hey Jimmy…"

"You know I really hate it when you call me that. Its James."

"Jimmy."

"James!"

"You get to call me Flower I get to call you Jimmy!"

"There are loads of people that call you by the nickname that I do lovingly dubbed upon you Miss. Winchester. Now stop calling me Jimmy!"

"The only people who call me Flower are you, Scorpius and Rose. And Rose gets to cause she's my best friend. Scorpius has his own nickname and so do you Jimmy!"

"James!"

"Jimmy!" I told him narrowing my eyes angrily. "Deal with it!"

"Fine." he huffed crossing his arms. "Now what is it that you want."

"Will you take me to the Kitchens? I need some chocolate before I go spare." I told him giving him a puppy dog look. He sighed rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Wait, why should I?" James asked raising his eyebrow. "Give me one really good reason why I should take you to go and get chocolate."

"Cause I want some…"

"That's not a good enough reason Flower dear." he grinned kicking his feet up on the table in front of him happily. "Tell me why you want chocolate."

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked with a slight irritated edge to my voice. "Because I want chocolate. I don't know why! I just know that I bloody damn want some!"

"Not a good enough reason as ive said." he smirked. "So no I will not take you to go and get your chocolate fix."

Why was he being so damned mean to me? I just wanted chocolate. I felt tears pull my eyes.

"Fine!" I told him with a tear edged voice. "I'm going to my dorm."

After I stormed up to mine and Roses dorm I flopped down on my bed and cried. The next morning I woke up and felt like something took me and gave me a beating during the night. I groaned and sat up slowly. Ick. Maybe I was sick although I'm not cold anymore. Rose was already up getting dressed. At current she was using hot rollers to curl her hair. She pinned a couple curls from the side up behind her ears and ran some pink ribbon though her hair. I sighed and moved to stand up. At my movements she turned and noticed that I was awake. With a bobby pin stuck in her hair she narrowed her eyes in on me before adopting a sad look to her face.

"What?" I asked stretching. "Is there something wrong?"

"Heather look at your bed."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes. "Its never made properly, you know I'm too lazy for that."

"Heather I'm serious, look at your bed."

I turned around to see what she was going on about only to discover that somehow through the night I must have cut myself something horrible for the amount of the large red stain there in the middle of the white sheets. My jaw dropped a little I looked down at my legs naturally only to find that the red stains weren't coming from a gash. What the hell was going on. I looked up at Rose with panic etched on my face. Was I sick? Obviously there was something wrong. I mean all of the weird moods I've been in, and the cold getting to me, and now this? I was overly confused and in my panic I started to cry.

"Aww Flower calm down. I know what's wrong. Go in the loo and take a shower ok? You'll feel better once you've done so."

"But what's wrong?" I asked wiping a few stray tears from my eyes. "Am I sick?"

"Didn't you and your mother ever talk about what happens to girls as they get older?" she asked softly while walking gingerly over to me.

"No. Why?"

"Because when girls hit a certain age they're bodies start to change. Mum was telling me about it this summer. She says that for women to be able to produce children they're bodies have to start changing. She called it a period, and that it would happen once a month."

"Oh. Well what do I do?"

"Go and take a shower, and wait in there for me ok? I'll be back in a few minutes. Just go and get cleaned up ok?"

"Ok." I sighed sadly at the bed. "What am I going to do about this?" I pointed at the large red stain on the mattress."

"Scougrfy." she said pointing at the bed. And with a wave that was magical, all evidence of the red stain was gone. "Now to the shower with ye."

Twenty minutes later and a lot of scrubbing of my skin I stood in the bathroom with a towel around me waiting for Rose. She showed up a minute later with her mother and Mrs. Potter in tow. I felt blood rush to my face and I looked down at the ground. I noticed that they were carrying something, and good heavens this whole embarrassing situation just got ten times worse.

"I brought Mum and Aunt Ginny. They'll know what to do." Rose told me happily.

Mrs. Weasley stepped up to me first and gave me a hug.

"I had a situation similar to your own when I was younger. My two best friends were boys who wouldn't have known and I had to go and see Professor McGonagall to help me. It will be ok, your not alone." she smiled at me. "It happens to everyone, one day or another."

"Ok." I told her softly my lip quivering. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." she smiled at me.

"We brought gifts." Mrs. Potter grinned swinging the two bags in her arms happily. She sat them down on the toilet seat and started to produce things from the dark brown paper sacks. "This." she pulled out a pink box. "Is what you will need to fight the battle each month." she grinned tossing it at me. With my towel being held up with my arm pits I examined the pink box.

"Thank you. How do they work?" I asked curiously opening the box and examining the contents.

"There will be a diagram inside." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me. "Don't worry, its pretty self explanatory."

"Ok."

"And this!" Mrs. Potter tossed another box over at me. It was a bill jar. "Is for pain relief. Its muggle so you might recognize it."

"Ok. Wait this is going to be painful?" I asked with wide eyes. I hadn't experienced any pain like symptoms.

"Maybe not for your first, but most likely your second." Mrs. Weasley told me.

"And third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and every single one in the future." Mrs. Potter supplied with a grin. "But don't worry, its going to be easy to handle with those babies."

"Ok." I nodded setting them down on the counter next to me.

"And this!" she tossed a large bag of dove bars at me. "Is comfort food."

Chocolate! The answer to my prayers.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Authors Note: _yeah yeah I know I didn't get to the awesomeness of hogsmeade. Next chapter loves. And I'm sorry if that offended anyone. And if it did, grow up and deal. Life is life and periods are pains in the ass. Go ask your mum or sister or aunt or girlfriend or friend. So don't be a sourpuss and flame over something that comes with life._

Peace out loveerlies!

-thf


	10. The Ladder, Chandelier, & The Ballroom

Story: Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes. Or as I do so lovingly dub it, Flem.

Author: theherbflower at

Authors note: bonjour mon amie! Lol anyways so chapter ten, here you are. ;) enjoy -thf

DISCLAIMER! : I _own_ **NOTHING**!

Playlist: From a table away ~ Sunny Sweeny. In my head ~ Jason Durelo

Chapter Ten: The ladder, the chandelier, and the abandoned ball room.

It was snowing rather harshly, and in large quantities. It went from rain to ice to snow. Just like that in the span of a month. Today was November 17th, and I was avoiding everyone. I found this old abandoned classroom that hadn't, but the dates on some of these essays, been used in over a hundred and nine years. So chances of anyone finding me were slim to none. Though it was rather cold down here and the castle heating charms didn't reach this low into the castle. I was on the east side of the castle towards the Ravenclaw common room. The room was entirely too dusty for my liking though, as I kept sneezing at every single chance the dust got. My nose was runny and I really just wanted this day to end. I mean for heavens bloody sake I hated this day. Just another year more, just another year gone. I would give anything to go back in time and stop my father from getting in that accident, but I couldn't. And I hated that. There was no way in the world I could unmake what was already done, life just sucked like that.

There was a blue fire contained in a mason jar in front of me for both warmth and light in this rather dingy and dark room. I was bored, so I stood up and started to walk around. The walls were a dark brown color and the ceiling was really really high. It almost reminded me of an old ballroom due to the ornate chandelier that was suspended by a long golden chair that was caked with dust and grime from the years the room lacked cleaning. I could vaguely make out odd shapes dancing in the thick creamy glass. It appeared to be a horse running? Maybe. And I could make out a couple of moons etched into the glass at each direction. I wonder how you'd light it. I looked around and spied a ladder on the right wall of the room. After some careful maneuvering of the ladder and myself, I precariously placed it in the middle of the room directly below the chandelier. With care I began to slowly climb up. If I were to slip no one would hear me so I was rather nervous at climbing up that high. And it was a good thirty feet from the floor of the chamber.

When I reached the top I took out my wand and tapped the chandelier once, and nothing. It was at this moment that I discovered the candles were missing. With a sigh I decided to figure out what was on the creamy glass anyways, I had come this far right. If I hadn't been so careful with the height I was at I would have been shocked and I would have most likely fallen. The lights came on, and they came bright. The pictures in the glass seemed to wake up and with astonishment I recognized it as a unicorn, a wolf, a dog, and a stag. I was momentarily shocked at the sight before me and must have stood there up on that latter, thirty feet from the ground, and stared in a shocked state. Surely this was just a coincidence right? I mean I couldn't be relevant to the odd and slightly crazy dreams I have of talking animals and unicorns right? I mentally shook myself and studied the creatures closer.

"There you are!" chirped an excited voice from below me.

Out of all of the things I expected, hearing James Potter's voice booming up at me with excitement wasn't one of them. I lost my balance and with a sickening lurch I knew I was going to fall. The world slipped by me quickly on the decent from the chandelier. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the inevitable pain of the crash to come. But it didn't. I opened my eyes to see that I was suspended in mid air five feet off of the ground by a very horror stricken Albus.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to die." I gushed as Al lowered me to the ground so that I could stand up. "What the hell!" I yelled at James marching over to him. "What bright idea did you have to startle someone when they're thirty feet off of the bloody ground? I could have died!"

"I am so sorry Flower." he said before hugging me tightly. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." he gushed at me rather shaken. "I promise I wont ever do that ever ever ever! Again. I promise."

"Good, cause as much as I'd love to join my father, I don't really want to at the moment." I sighed sitting down and taking a deep breath in.

"Are you ok?" Al asked walking over to me and sitting down next to me. "Cause if your not I can just beat James senseless."

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ok." I told him closing my eyes. "I just need a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need." Al replied before pulling me into a hug.

"She cant take all the time she needs! We have to go." James interjected anxiously. "We have to go and get her to the place."

"James. If she wants to sit here and stare at the walls after that she can. Why don't you go down and we'll meet you in a few ok?"

"Alright." James sighed exasperatedly. "But don't take too long!"

I looked up at the both of them, what in the bloody hell were they talking about?

"What place? And what are you both talking about?"

"Duh! Its your birthday." James told me with a roll of his eyes. "Your supposed to be surprised!"

"But I hate my birthday." I whined. "I told you all that."

"Yeah well we don't hate your birthday." Albus told me pointedly. "And we plan on celebrating it with you."

"Uhh…" I groaned. "Fine."

"Don't take too long Al, twenty at most." James told him sharply. "Or I'll come back here and drag you both down with me."

"Alright James, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

He left the chambers then with an odd pep in his step. I've got to say that out of all of my friends, and they're all a bit weird one way or the other, but James Sirius Potter was the oddest duck among them. Now that's not say that I dislike him or think he's insane. Personally I do think he's quite mad, but that just makes me love him even more. Vampoodles? Werebunnies? And he's afraid of oompa loompa's. Odd fellow…

"He's the oddest person I've ever in all of my life, known." I sighed to Albus who just smiled and nodded agreeing with my statement.

"James has always been weird. But we've got to love him anyways right?"

"Well maybe you have to but I don't." I grinned. "But I love the idiot anyways."

"He's a goof."

"Very true." I smiled. "Now what in the blood hells going on that im not aware of? And how did you find me?"

"Suprises are meant to be just that, surprises. And with the help of a very handy map James knicked off dad."

"Damnit! I thought I'd found the perfect hiding spot nobody has been in here in well over a hundred years. Look at the dust." I pointed to the mantle standing proudly over a very ashy fireplace. "The dusts caked on."

"I wonder if anyone besides us knows of this place."

"Doubtful, or somebody would have cleaned it. And look at the chandelier, isn't it beautiful." I pointed up. "It has the neatest attributes to it. Look, no candles, orbs."

"That is pretty magnificent considering how old it should be."

"I like this place. It reminds me of a ballroom."

"It kind of does doesn't it?" he asked looking around. "I bet it would look exceptional if it were cleaned up a bit."

Yes, yes it would. I turned to him and grinned toothily.

"What do you say to cleaning it up somewhat?"

"I promised James twenty minutes. How about we come back tomorrow and clean it up?" he smiled moving to stand up. "As for now we've got a planned surprise to hit up."

"Oh alright. But this better be good Albus, because if its not I'll beat you."

He just grinned at me with mirth dancing along his emerald green eyes.

"Its good. I promise."

OooOOooOOooO

"Happy birthday!" my friends shouted with big grins allover they're faces,

After a rather bumpy tunnel adventure with Albus, here I was in Hogsmeade at some dingy pub called 'The Hogs Head'. There were streamers strung up all over the place; a large multicolored birthday cake was resting in the middle of one the pubs long wooden tables. I almost wanted to cry. I've never since my father died, felt this loved. And bejesus, I couldn't hold back the tears. It was sweet of them to do something like this, even though it was technically against the rules to school property without being sanctioned, and over third year. Seeing as four of the five people in here were still second years, including myself it was risky. But what was life without a little risk? Warm tears slipped happily down my cheeks at the gesture my friends had given me. Albus noticing my tears, happy yes, but still tears, pulled me into a tight embrace that I all too happily clung to for a few moments.

"Flower!" James pouted walking up to Al and I. "It's a birthday surprise! Your not supposed to be sad at the idea of cake! And presents! They're supposed to cheer you up silly."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad James." I emitted a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Im crying because I'm happy."

"James you can be thick." Scorpius remarked before walking over to me and pulling me into a hug himself. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Scorpius." I grinned when he pulled back. "Thank you all."

"Oh your welcome silly!" Rose chirped skipping over herself for an embrace. "Now dry up those tears you've got and smile. Now I know your birthday brings back bad memories, but for tonight at least, put them behind you. You should celebrate this day, its one more year of life you've achieved. Even if the people we love the most don't get to make another year with us."

I smiled at her, for a hopeless romantic, Rose Weasley sure did have a lot of wisdom.

"Alright. But I've got to know, how'd the pub owners let you do this? We're not even supposed to be here."

"Well you see." Albus grinned at me. "It just so happens that the person who owns this pub is a relative of ours." he pointed to the bar. A tall red haired man stood there with a smile etched into his handsome features. He almost looked like James, but with much longer hair. "That's our uncle Charlie."

"The dragon chasing Uncle Charlie?" I asked with a smirk. "The one who lives in romania?"

"Give the girl an award for her knowledge of the Weasley-Potter family tree." James smirked at me. "Yep. While he's off chasing dragons half the year our Auntie Gwen runs it. They took it over after the war when the first owner died."

"Oh." I nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"Now lets get this party started!" Rose said excitedly. "We've got cold cuts and butterbeer for food and drinks, there's tater tots, French fries, and mashed potatoes as well." she smirked at me. "Because your addicted to potatoes."

I blushed shaking my head.

"Well you guys don't know me at all do you?" I smirked with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Thank you, you guys rock."

"Well we had to celebrate your birthday somehow." James grinned at me passing me a bottle of some kind. "Its not every day one turns another year, and since you deprived us of that honor last year, we made up with this one."

"And don't fret love," Scorp grinned. "Next year we will celebrate too."

"And the year after." Albus supplied.

"And the year after that." Rose added. "Until we all drop dead of old age." she grinned. "Now drink that butterbeer and lets open some presents."

Authors Note: Ok that was short, but its something! I've had a very odd week so far and well, I didn't get much time to write. So here you go and happy holidays. There should be another chapter up before the new years.

-thf


	11. Friends Will Be Friends

Story: Of Flowers and Emerald Eyes. Or as I do so lovingly dub it, Flem.

Author: theherbflower at

Authors note: bonjour mon amie! Lol anyways so chapter ten, here you are. ;) enjoy -thf

DISCLAIMER! : I _own_ **NOTHING**! Note also that there is a time jump. I warned you.

Playlist: Any way you want it- journey 1000 Oceans- Tokio Hotel

Chapter Eleven: Friends will be friends.

The sun was shining down in golden drips of sunlight upon the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. I sighed just looking up at her in wonder, bright crimson with golden and black fastening; attendants helping the student passenger's load they're bags and trunks for new and upcoming school year. There was a light wind in the air around me as I stood there admiring the train before me, my one and only escape into freedom. I loved this train; it took me away from everything that I'd ever hated. It took me to a place where I was wanted, where I had friends, where I was loved. My mother was droning on besides me in her high pitch shrill voice. I felt a grin pull up against my face and warm my face up. It was September the first and I was so happy to be escaping from that insane asylum that I call home. As if it was ever a home. The breeze picked up again and swept a couple of autumn red leaves into my face and hair. I turned to the right side of the station and caught eyes with Albus who was standing with his mother, siblings and father. I grinned at him and waved.

"Heather Winchester! Did you not hear a word that I've bloody told you?" My mother screeched at me in trill. "Listen and stop daydreaming about your freaks of friends."

"Yes Mother. I won't come straight home and will wait at the coffee shop down the street. Yes I know that I will be on the cleaning staff next summer. And don't worry." I gave her a scathing look before grabbing my trunk handle and bag before looking back up at her. "I wouldn't ever dream of coming home from the holidays. Good day." I spat before I roughly dragged my heavy laden trunk over to the engine, stowing it away in a compartment, and stalking away.

God I hated my family, I hated her. She did everything that was humanly possible to make you miserable. Everything. At least, to make me miserable. It's like I'm a punching bag that she needs to vent the anger and insecurities of her life on. Well screw that shit! I was so done with her, I had five years left of school, and when the day comes that I am done with school, I will run screaming away from that evil psycho. Hell I will probably be so busy running from her I will not have the damned time to freaking scream about it. I huffed and stalked through the students milling around me. The nearest compartment to me was open and void of life, so I quickly ducked into it and shut the sliding door before pulling the shade down so that people passing would know it as occupied. With a release of a sigh, I dug through my bag and pulled out my sketching book. I flipped to the most recent page where I was working on something I had glimpsed in a dream. The dreams, the ones that make me think that I was crazy as a nut-muffin, they won't ever progress. Lately it's been the same damned thing every time. The same dream, over and over and over and over again. I'm back in the same setting with the tree and the grass the flowers and the stream. With the same dress and the same conversation. It was damned annoying, made me want to scream out in frustration.

I did not know what I was drawing, but at a glancing look, it appeared to be a wand of some sort, or a staff. I could see it perfectly in my head. Thick chestnut bark swirled around in spirals with roses and thorns. It started large at the base and got thinner the higher up it traveled until it flowed out like the cup of a rose and had a large stone in the middle of it, a rose colored stone. Most likely rose quartz, which is what I imagine it to be. I do not know what it is, or why I dream of it night after night, but I knew I had to draw it. To get its beauty out onto paper, even if it was a weird looking wand. I pulled out my pencil and went back to tracing the underlining of the cup that holds the stone on top and shaded the backside in. It was near completed, and then maybe I won't dream of it over and over anymore. I was just at drawing over a spiral that didn't look right when the compartment door slid open and Scorpius appeared with a grin on his face. He closed the door behind him and sauntered in with his ever present smile and flopped down on the seat next to me. I quickly closed the tablet in my lap and stuffed it back into my bag before turning to him.

"Hey. How was your summer?" I asked him nonchalantly.

He just rolled his eyes at me and mumbled.

"The question my darling is, how was yours? Muggles treat you nicely? My family may be outcasts because of our stature, but at least mine don't hate me."

"Who says my family hates me?" I demanded readily narrowing my eyes at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"I heard every word your mother spoke to you before you got on the train, my father as well. What kind of sick people do you live with?"

I flushed at this and looked down at the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because my father held me back to observe. And I repeat, why in the hell do you put up with that shit? You don't have to listen to her call you every name in the book and then demand that she not hear or see from you before next summer."

"It's nothing new." I told him with a sigh. "It's not like I've not heard each and every one of those sentiments a billion times before."

"But that's wrong, they're your parents, they're supposed to love you. Not spew nasty remarks out of their mouths at you."

"Well not everything in this world is Bertie Bots and peppermint frogs either. Not everyone gets what they really need, and not everyone gets a happy ending in life. It's a simple fact Scorp, get used to it."

"That doesn't mean you should have to put up with it you know." he sighed slinging an arm around me. "At least you're away from them now. And with the people that care about you." he grinned at me.

I sighed and laid my head down on his shoulder. This sucked. I never wanted my friends to know about my family's view of me, of how much they detested me. I hated it and did not want anyone's sympathy.

"Yeah." I grumbled at him. "I know. I didn't listen too much of what she was saying anyways, I was paying more attention to the fact that I was about to jump on the first train to freedom for the year."

"Well that's good, I'm glad that you can be happy after what that harpy just spewed out at you."

"What'd she say?" I asked turning my head to look at him. "I just tuned her out."

"That you were a disgrace, and that she was ashamed to have such an abnormal freak in the family."

"That's what made you mad?" I raised my eyebrow at him before laughing. "Shit you heard the nice side of her."

"She gets worse than that?" he asked with wide eyes. "How's that possible."

"I wish you were never born, I never wanted you. Your ugly as sin and as such, you'll never be truly wanted by anyone. You're the mark of the devil. I had a proposition from the Russians to sell you. List goes on and on."

"The Russians to sell you? What the hell does that even mean?"

I swallowed; there is no way I would actually tell him the answer to that.

"As a servant."

"Well that's just plain cruel. I don't want you there anymore."

"There isn't much anyone can do to change it Scorpius; I'm suck there until my seventeenth birthday. And then I'm going to leave. I'll be gone with the split of a second."

"Good. On a brighter note, this year is Hogsmeade!"

"True." I smirked. "I forged mine, it's not like my mom would ever let me do something fun." I laughed. "I'm so excited. I hear there is a chocolate shop, and hell I can't wait to get there."

"There is, it's called Honeydukes. Then there is a tea shop, The Three Broomsticks, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which is a joke shop, Scavinshafts, The Shrieking Shack and soo much more."

"Sounds heavenly to me." I smirked. "A joke shop now? Bet that's where James gets all of the things he uses on the Slytherins."

"Its is. His uncle owns the shop you know, opened up the home base in Diagon Alley just after he left Hogwarts before the second war started. Then the one in Hogsmeade just a few years after the second war ended."

"That's pretty awesome. So what did you do over the holidays?" I asked him with a smile. "Spend any time with Rose?"

His face turned a very dark shade of red, which in contrast to his usual pale white was quite the achievement for me. I smirked at him and squeezed him around the middle.

"Did you?"

"Yes." He replied softly. "We spent most of the summer together out riding our brooms. And I still think her dad hates me."

I rolled my eyes at the boy; he had this notion that Rose's father hated him due to the fact that he was a Malfoy. It was kind of cute the way Scorpius followed Rose around all the time, like a lost puppy.

"Awesome possum. So what else did you do?"

"Ooh!" he perked up and grinned. "I got to go to Denmark."

"What did you do in Denmark?" I raised my eyebrow. "Did you try they're pastries?"

"I had the best biscuit there, tasted like heaven. My father had some business to discuss with this Muggle Merchant, so our family went over to Denmark for the last few weeks of the holiday."

"Lucky duck. What was the scenery like? Lots of pretty tree's?"

"Trust you to ask about the trees. It's like your obsessed or something with them. You should doodle that in your next comic. Since you make enough fun of me for my love of books; rose for her err rather romanticy escapades; James with his fear of wacked out not real monsters; Al for his addiction to cookies; and anyone and everyone else you doodle in your comics."

"Fine!" I huffed. "The next comic I do I will skillfully and artfully add a version of me loving trees. I'm not ashamed that I have an odd love for trees."

"I'm sure you don't." Scorpius smirked at me. "So how was your summer?"

"Hell. Like usual." I sighed with a growl to my voice. "She made me clean the latrines with my own tooth brush."

"That's just pure sick. Why do you let her do that to you?"

"Because I don't have a choice." I sighed looking down at the ground. "I have to do what she says, and Merlin know's I don't want her to be angry more than usual with me. She has this paddle with holes in it she's prone to using on me on a regular and consistent basis."

"That's just sick." Scorpius shook his head sadly. "And at one point of time you had us all convinced that you were part of a happy muggle family doing fun things over the summer like sky diving."

"Well only you and James know the truth, and if you please, I'd like to keep it that way. Heaven knows how Al would take knowledge like that."

"How I'd take knowledge like what?" Al's voice asked as he and Rose slipped into the compartment. "Something you need to tell me?"

"Uh no…"

"Why do I have this feeling like your lying to me?" he asked taking a seat across from me. Rose took up the seat next to him and fixed me with a glare. "Nothing pressing at all?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Nope." I smiled trying to hide the fact that I was nervous as hell. "Nothing."

"James told us." Rose sighed looking up at me with her soft brown eyes. "How come you didn't tell us?"

God damnit! Why did they all have to find out? And where the hell was James so I could beat the living shit out of him.

"Because I hate it. I hate them. I don't want people to know that my family treats me like garbage. It's humiliating really."

"Well your dumb." Al sighed before tossing something at me. "I picked that up for you on our summer vacation in brazil." He gave me a half grin and leaned forward towards me. "You've got a leaf in your hair you know." He said before pulling a red leaf from my hair and tossing it to the ground.

I looked down at the object in my lap and flipped the brown paper wrapped parcel over. I pulled the strings on the parcel that kept it wrapped and felt a warm coating of happiness fill up my stomach. It was a sketch book leather bound with my initials H.K.W stamped in gold on the front of it. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Thank you." I told him with a sigh. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He grinned.

It was a wonderful feeling to have friends that loved me regardless.

And for once in over three months, I felt loved.

An: ok so shoot me, I'm a really bad updater. r&r and I'll post another chapter as soon as I get one done.

Cheers, thf.


End file.
